


Innocence

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Innocence: unica arma in grado di uccidere i mostri chiamati Akuma, frutto del dolore e dalla disperazione generati da una tragedia umana e dell'unione di un'anima ad un corpo meccanico.Innocence, materia divina dall'incredibile potere, ma anche causa di infinito dolore.Innocence; Yuu Kanda l'aveva amata e odiata da sempre con la medesima intensità.Era ciò che faceva di lui un Esorcista, eppure anche qualcosa il cui potere troppo spesso aveva effetti imprevisti e catastrofici.
Era, questa, una di quelle volte?Innocence.Ancora una volta, padrona della sua vita, ancora una volta, ne era la vittima; aveva creduto di poter dimenticare, ma lei, l'Innocence, aveva di nuovo spalancato la porta dietro cui lui aveva sigillato con tanta cura tutto il dolore, l'orrore di quel passato che si era adoperato così disperatamente per cancellare.[Yaoi, ANGST, LaviYuu]





	1. Faccia a Faccia con Lui

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta pensando a chi non ha dimestichezza con D.Gray-man, portate quindi pazienza se tante cose vi sembreranno ripetitive oppure ovvie.

_**DISCLAIMER** _ **: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, ma ho una bella bambolina Voodoo... prima o poi funzionerà!**

**_**ATTENZIONE** _ ** **_**YAOI** _ ** ****\- se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!** **

* * *

#  **Innocence**

* * *

 

##  **Capitolo 1 : Faccia a Faccia con Lui**

 

Quando gli era stata affidata quella missione di recupero, insieme alla persona che più detestava dell'intero Ordine Oscuro, Kanda aveva pensato subito che niente poteva essere peggio di dover lavorare fianco a fianco con un povero illuso come Allen Walker. Moyashi, come lo chiamava lui, perché non era altro che un insulso ragazzetto, non dava peso alla realtà dei fatti, doveva per forza far valere il suo stupido punto di vista su tutti.

Il che, di solito, prevedeva voler salvare a tutti i costi anche ciò che non poteva esserlo per nessuna ragione, calpestando nel processo le vite di chi si trovava suo malgrado coinvolto. E Kanda questo lo sapeva per esperienza personale.

Per cui, nel vedere che Bookman e Lavi avevano deciso di unirsi alla spedizione, ne fu stranamente lieto: almeno sarebbe stato lasciato in pace. Con uno loquace come Lavi vicino, non avrebbe corso il rischio che qualcuno potesse voler parlare proprio con lui.

Invece, scoprì presto a sue spese che ci sono diversi gradi per quel che solitamente si considera 'peggio' di qualcos'altro.

In primis, gli seccava che Lavi dedicasse tante energie all'altro Esorcista piuttosto che impiegarle con lui, cosa che credeva di aver superato; invece si rendeva conto che non era affatto così. Per quanto s'ostinasse a negarlo, i sentimenti che provava per il giovane Bookman continuavano a rispuntare fuori ogni volta che si trovavano a trascorrere del tempo insieme.

Secondariamente, la dannata missione si era trasformata in una battaglia campale, nella quale gli Akuma parevano avere la meglio per numero di combattenti.

In realtà, non gli importava più di tanto in che misura potesse aumentare la difficoltà di portare a termine l'assegnamento, combattere lo teneva impegnato impedendogli di pensare alla sua attuale situazione. Di pensare a Lavi.

Non era certo di quando esattamente si fosse creata la breccia nella sua armatura d'impassibilità, o di come quella fessura fosse potuta arrivare fino al cuore che tentava così disperatamente di negare.

Era cresciuto adoperandosi con tutto sé stesso per reprimere ciascun singolo sentimento che si era trovato a provare, costruendo pian piano un muro di ghiaccio e barricandosi dietro di esso. L'unica emozione cui permetteva di trapelare era la rabbia e con essa mascherava ogni altra, dando a tutti di sé l'immagine di persona cinica, scostante e senza cuore. La sua unica difesa contro il mondo. L'unico modo per impedire al passato di continuare a tormentarlo.

Lavi aveva cambiato tutto questo, per lo meno dentro di lui, dal primo istante in cui l'aveva chiamato per nome: Yuu. Era stato uno shock udire un perfetto estraneo pronunciarlo. Nessuno, a parte il Generale Tiedoll, al quale era stato assegnato all'età di nove anni per essere addestrato come Esorcista e che, incurante di quanto lui detestasse la cosa, si autodefiniva suo 'padre', aveva mai osato chiamarlo impunemente per nome. Nessuno.

Eppure Lavi, nonostante lui avesse cercato di decapitarlo immediatamente dopo, aveva continuato a usare il suo nome di battesimo, a dispetto di tutte le minacce che gli aveva rivolto di volta in volta. Finché, in un imprecisato momento, l'irritazione aveva ceduto il posto a qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che non sapeva definire, ma che gli mandava in confusione la mente. Il suono del suo nome su quelle labbra gli piaceva, ecco cos'era, e non prometteva affatto bene.

Aveva creduto che liberarsi infine del passato che lo tormentava l'avrebbe rimesso in pace con sé stesso. L'unico risultato, invece, era stato il fargli comprendere con ancora più chiarezza che per lui non poteva esistere null'altro che l'Ordine Oscuro: era e sarebbe rimasto per sempre un Esorcista. Per questo, a dispetto di quanto profondamente odiasse l'intero Ordine Oscuro, era sempre lì, con tutti gli altri; per questo, e per Lavi.

I capelli rossi come fuoco vivo del giovane da principio l'avevano irritato, al pari dell'insopportabile modo di fare e del sorriso fasullo che aveva sempre disegnato sulle labbra. Perché, Komui aveva spiegato loro cos'era un Bookman; li aveva messi in guardia e lui più di tutti pareva essere il bersaglio predestinato di quest'apprendista Bookman. L'idiota si dimostrava molto più amichevole con lui che con chiunque altro e Kanda all'inizio era certo che fosse per le capacità rigenerative che aveva il suo corpo. Voleva solo carpire informazioni, il lavoro di ogni buon Bookman.

Poi, pian piano, si era accorto che quando era con lui, se erano soli, Lavi gettava la maschera, lasciando trapelare il suo vero io, e la cosa l'aveva molto sorpreso. Un Bookman non aveva bisogno di un cuore, eppure questo particolare Bookman sembrava possederne uno, e si adoperava per non farlo sentire solo. Così, d'un tratto, quei capelli rossi erano diventati il suo sole, gioia per le sue giornate sempre grevi.

Lavi era solito tenerli costretti sotto una ridicola bandana, ma le poche volte che li lasciava liberi guadagnava assai nell'aspetto. Non che glie l'avrebbe mai detto, altrimenti il giovane avrebbe di certo ribattuto che anche lui stava meglio con i capelli sciolti sulle spalle, anziché costantemente legati nell'assurda coda alta che amava tanto, lasciando libere solo due misere ciocche a incorniciare il viso.

Ora, seppure avrebbe potuto cedere un po' di terreno nel rigido controllo dei propri sentimenti, Kanda non se lo concedeva. Lavi non avrebbe potuto far parte della sua vita in ogni caso, dal momento che l'Ordine Oscuro faceva capo alla Chiesa e ne seguiva le regole. Regole che erano piuttosto chiare riguardo ciò che era considerato 'Eresia' o 'Peccato Mortale' e pertanto punibile con la morte; o la prigione, nel migliore dei casi. Certo, lui non amava quelle regole, né era incline a rispettarle, ma comunque esistevano. Sarebbero stati perseguitati.

Inoltre, sotto l'egida del Generale Tiedoll lui era cresciuto con quei valori, quindi non era facile digerire una simile situazione... e poi, chi gli diceva che Lavi l'avrebbe mai ricambiato? Anzi, per come la vedeva lui, non era lontanamente possibile. Lavi lo considerava il suo migliore amico, era sempre stato così, anche quando lui ancora si ostinava a negarlo.

Per questo, sì, solo per questo, negli ultimi tempi si sforzava di evitarlo. No, non aveva affatto paura dei sentimenti che provava, adesso che era certo essere proprio i suoi, e non qualcosa inseritogli nel cervello da quei pazzi degli scienziati dell'Ordine Oscuro.

In un angolo della mente, invece, una voce gli sussurrava che forse, forse aveva davvero paura; paura di come sarebbe cambiato il rapporto con Lavi, se il giovane avesse saputo cosa sentiva per lui, paura di poterlo perdere.

Per ricacciare indietro tutte queste insinuazioni e smettere di arrovellarsi intorno a pensieri inconcludenti e nostalgici, Kanda si era gettato a capofitto nella mischia, incurante di dove, come o cosa colpisse, purché la distruzione del nemico lo distogliesse dal proprio cuore sofferente. Non s'era nemmeno accorto di essersi allontanato troppo, tanto da non vedere più gli altri Esorcisti.

Ognuno di loro era stato isolato dai compagni e lottava per la propria vita, mentre i Finders che li accompagnavano e quelli già presenti sul posto da prima del loro arrivo assistevano impotenti dai rispettivi nascondigli.

Stava combattendo da così tanto che aveva perso la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio, sapeva solo che avanzava e sterminava ogni avversario sul proprio cammino, incurante dei colpi ricevuti o di ciò che travolgeva facendo a pezzi quei maledetti Akuma. Poi, d'improvviso, un bagliore proveniente dal fitto della foresta nella quale s'era addentrato attrasse la sua attenzione e, ovviamente, anche quella degli inseguitori. Gli Akuma intorno a lui sospesero qualunque attacco per dirigersi verso la luce.

Kanda sapeva che non poteva trattarsi d'altro se non dell'Innocence, visto il quantitativo di energia che emanava e considerato il racconto fatto dai Finders, che avevano investigato lungamente sugli strani fenomeni di cui gli abitanti dei villaggi limitrofi erano stati vittima. Il luogo doveva proprio essere quello.

Un'onda circolare di energia si sprigionò da un punto imprecisato fra gli alberi, investendo ogni Akuma alla propria portata ed espandendosi verso gli altri, tagliando tutto e tutti come fossero stati di burro. Evidentemente la quantità non equivaleva alla qualità, troppo bassi di livello per poter resistere a ciò che si scatenava dal loro bersaglio.

Kanda sogghignò: lavoro in meno per lui. Si liberò degli ultimi mostri rimasti in vita con facilità: tentavano la fuga dal potere dell'Innocence e trovavano lui che gli sbarrava la strada.

Una volta solo, poté dedicarsi a individuare il punto preciso dal quale partivano le onde di luce. La sua Innocence, Mugen, attivata e brandita a protezione davanti a sé, il giovane penetrò le difese del frammento che inseguiva, arrivando pian piano all'albero dove pareva essere incastonato. Piantò Mugen nel tronco all'altezza da cui si sprigionavano gli strali d'energia e, dopo qualche momento, lo scontro fra le due Innocence produsse l'esplosione dell'intero albero, scagliando Kanda a terra.

Quando infine riuscì a rialzarsi e valutare i danni a sé stesso e all'ambiente circostante, vide l'Innocence brillare ai piedi del tronco mezzo carbonizzato. Missione conclusa, si disse, raccogliendola e incamminandosi subito dopo verso il luogo dov'era iniziata la battaglia; se c'erano ancora Akuma in vita dovevano essere annientati.

Ignorò la strana sensazione che il primo contatto con il cristallo grezzo dell'Innocence aveva suscitato in lui, proseguendo nel proprio cammino. Era stato come se per uno spiacevole istante il mondo attorno a lui si fosse sdoppiato, ma tutto era tornato normale al suo primo battito di ciglia. Forse s'era trattato solo dell'effetto prodotto dal prolungato uso della Terza Illusione di Mugen, dopotutto; aveva consumato troppa energia vitale in quella stupida battaglia!

Bagliori nel cielo gli dissero che gli altri Esorcisti combattevano ancora, e Kanda si precipitò verso le esplosioni per gettarsi nuovamente nel bel mezzo dello scontro.

Allorché il suolo fu completamente cosparso di detriti e sangue nero e nessun Akuma più infestava il cielo, gli Esorcisti si radunarono al centro dell'area in cui si supponeva fosse l'Innocence per fare il punto della situazione.

 

 

Kanda riprese i sensi in un luogo buio, umido e freddo; sotto di lui foglie secche e terriccio, radici ed erba bruciata. Pareva essere calata la sera, quanto tempo era rimasto svenuto in quel posto? Si sollevò con fatica, la testa che gli doleva come se ci fosse passato sopra Komurin e brividi violenti che gli salivano lungo tutto il corpo.

Ricordava la battaglia, di aver toccato l'Innocence, ma poi null'altro. Si strinse nelle braccia, incontrando solo la propria pelle e di colpo abbassò gli occhi su di sé, accorgendosi di essere completamente nudo. Che diavolo?

– Kanda-san! – gridò una voce poco distante da lui.

Si voltò nella direzione dalla quale proveniva. Finders. Aggrottò le sopracciglia; non avrebbe voluto essere ritrovato nudo come un verme. Allungò una mano a tastare il terreno accanto a sé, alla ricerca di Mugen, non trovandola. Un altro brivido gelido, che nulla aveva a che vedere con il freddo che sentiva, gli trapassò il corpo come un pugnale: era anche disarmato! Che fine aveva fatto la sua Innocence? S'irrigidì, guardando freneticamente tutt'intorno a sé, e un sottile panico lo invase: cos'era successo? Perché non ricordava un accidenti di niente? E perché gli era così difficile soffocare quel senso d'impotenza che stava prendendo possesso di lui?

Quando i Finders lo raggiunsero, non fu neanche in grado di rispondere alle loro domande allarmate, tanto il suo corpo tremava; e non solo per il freddo della sera.

Kanda Yuu aveva paura.

 

 

Il gruppetto di Finders, che si era radunato attorno agli altri Esorcisti a pericolo cessato, si voltò in direzione delle voci dei compagni che chiamavano, trovandosi di fronte qualcosa di davvero imprevisto. Che ci faceva Kanda con loro? Non era insieme a Lavi, Bookman e Allen Walker pochi attimi prima?

Osservarono il giovane avvicinarsi; non indossava più l'Uniforme di Esorcista, che strano. Poi rivolsero lo sguardo di nuovo verso gli altri Esorcisti, intenti a discutere via Golem del ritrovamento dell'Innocence con il Supervisore dell'Ordine Oscuro, Komui Lee, e sgranarono gli occhi: Kanda era ancora là! Indossava l'Uniforme come prima, dopo che s'erano ricongiunti al termine dello scontro con gli Akuma, e litigava animatamente con Walker!

Che stava succedendo?

– K-Kanda-san? – balbettò un Finder di mezza età, scambiando occhiate confuse con i suoi compagni e continuando a spostare lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro dei due Esorcisti identici.

– Perché quelle facce? – chiese un Finder del gruppetto appena arrivato. – È solo un po' sotto shock; devono averlo colpito gli Akuma, era nudo quando l'abbiamo raggiunto. Aiutateci piuttosto a ritrovare la sua Innocence, deve essergli caduta di mano nel momento in cui l'hanno ferito.

Gli altri Finders per tutta risposta indicarono un punto alle loro spalle, dove l'altro Kanda stava ancora inveendo aspramente, questa volta verso il proprio Golem, il che significava contro Komui.

– K-Kanda? – fu la volta di un Finder del secondo gruppetto di balbettare, passando da un giovane all'altro con sguardo allibito.

Anche il Kanda che era con loro parve esterrefatto nel vedere il proprio sosia solo a qualche metro da sé.

La sensazione di paura che s'era impossessata di lui si fece più intensa; com'era possibile che ci fosse un secondo Kanda? E cosa assai più terribile, _quel_ Kanda aveva in pugno Mugen! Questo poteva voler dire che la sua Innocence era in mano a un Akuma-camaleonte, come il Livello due che gli era capitato d'incontrare secoli addietro in una delle tante missioni assegnategli! Oppure... un Noah?

Il susseguirsi di quei pensieri s'interruppe di colpo quando vide Lavi, richiamato dal trambusto prodotto dalle esclamazioni strabiliate dei Finders, venire verso di loro.

– Lavi! – si sorprese quasi a gridare, e il suo corpo si mosse da solo, iniziando a correre. Fu un attimo, e si ritrovò fra le braccia del giovane.

I Finders che erano con lui si scambiarono occhiate ancora più sbigottite. Non aveva detto una sola parola, da che l'avevano trovato e rivestito con i loro abiti di ricambio, e ora gridava il nome dell'apprendista Bookman, precipitandosi da lui? Non era affatto un comportamento da Kanda, che fosse... un impostore?

– Yuu? – Lavi, colto alla sprovvista, si districò dall'abbraccio, scostando da sé l'altro Esorcista abbastanza da poterlo osservare attentamente. Accidenti, era proprio Yuu; o, quantomeno, era identico a lui.

– L'abbiamo trovato nella foresta. – spiegò uno dei Finders. – Ricordava la battaglia, ma non come mai fosse seduto in terra nudo e disarmato. E si è rifiutato di parlare fino ad adesso; s'è limitato ad annuire alle nostre domande. – l'uomo scosse la testa, l'aria sconsolata e aggiunse: – Forse voi riuscirete a farvi spiegare cos'è accaduto.

Kanda parve non ascoltare minimamente ciò che veniva detto di lui, troppo intento a godere dell'abbraccio protettivo di Lavi. Solo quando questi lo toccò dette segno di riscuotersi.

Se quel che dicevano i Finders era vero, questo poteva dare un senso all'intera faccenda, rifletté il giovane Bookman. Quindi tornò a guardare Kanda negli occhi, sollevandogli gentilmente il viso verso di sé.

– Yuu, – disse – ricordi l'Innocence? – al cenno affermativo che ricevette in risposta gli rivolse un'altra domanda: – L'hai toccata?

Kanda parve improvvisamente pensieroso, come se cercasse fra i suoi ricordi quel particolare momento e non riuscisse a focalizzarlo.

– Mi pare... di sì. – confermò infine, la voce leggermente incerta.

Lavi s'apprestava a chiedere un'ultima cosa, quando un ringhio gutturale lo fece trasalire insieme a tutti i presenti e le facce spaventate dei Finders gli dissero che non stava per accadere niente di buono. Si voltò di scatto, giusto in tempo per vedere l'altro Kanda piombare sul proprio sosia brandendo Mugen contro di lui.

– Yuu, no! – gridò Lavi, proteggendo il giovane che stringeva per le spalle con il proprio corpo; saltò di lato appena in tempo, buttando entrambi a terra. Kanda parve molto contrariato della sua reazione e puntò la spada contro di lui.

– Non t'intromettere! – tuonò, preparandosi nuovamente a colpire. – Stai proteggendo un dannato Akuma! Fatti da parte!

Lavi scosse il capo e l'altro Esorcista parve accigliarsi ancora di più, una spaventosa aura omicida che si sprigionava da lui come fumo da una pira in fiamme. Emise un nuovo, minaccioso suono gutturale, sollevando la katana sopra la testa in un gesto piuttosto eloquente sulle sue intenzioni.

Dannato testone, possibile che non ci arrivasse? Lavi non sapeva come fermarlo, ma doveva convincerlo per forza a ragionare!

– È una parte di te, Yuu! Non puoi ucciderlo! – disse con enfasi, mentre l'altro Kanda si stringeva disperatamente a lui.

Lavi lesse estrema determinazione negli occhi del giovane armato che li minacciava. Era davvero convinto di trovarsi davanti un impostore, ma lui invece credeva che non lo fosse affatto.

– Stai scherzando, vero? – sibilò l'assalitore. – Questo Akuma ha commesso un grave errore nel prendere proprio le mie sembianze!

– Non è un Akuma, Kanda. – s'intromise un'altra voce da dietro le loro spalle; un ragazzetto di bassa statura, con i capelli argentati e uno strano segno rosso sul viso, si fece avanti.

– Tu non t'immischiare, moyashi! – ruggì ancora Kanda, questa volta ai danni del nuovo arrivato.

L'Esorcista che era stato appena chiamato con il nomignolo di 'moyashi' sospirò, scuotendo la testa con aria esasperata.

– Allen. – si indicò, assumendo un'espressione offesa. – E ti ricordo che io vedo le anime degli Akuma. Lui non è un Akuma. – ribadì, incrociando le braccia al petto con l'atteggiamento di chi è stato punto sul vivo.

Kanda digrignò i denti, serrando la mascella; erano tutti contro di lui per proteggere quella cosa che aveva rubato la sua faccia.

– _Tch_. – sbuffò irritato. – Allora è un Noah; ed è anche un pessimo attore, guardate come trema. Non potrebbe mai passare per me. – sentenziò.

Lavi incontrò lo sguardo spaventato dell'altro Kanda, continuando a stringerlo a sé con fare protettivo.

– Yuu, se fosse un Noah, non pensi che vedendosi scoperto sarebbe scappato? – disse, ma l'unica risposta che ottenne fu un altro sbuffo seccato. – Lui non ricorda cosa sia accaduto; si è trovato nudo e disarmato, senza memoria. Poi sei arrivato tu, identico a lui, a cercare di ucciderlo, chiamandolo impostore. Per forza che è spaventato. – l'espressione del giovane non mutò; Lavi non sapeva più cosa argomentare. – Yuu, è una parte di te, è opera dell'Innocence; pensaci. Cos'è successo quando l'hai presa in mano?

– Non sono io! – insistette Kanda, esasperato. – Ora fatti da parte, o colpirò te prima di lui!

Innocence; l'aveva amata e odiata da sempre con la medesima intensità. L'unica arma in grado di annientare gli Akuma, ciò che faceva di lui un Esorcista, eppure anche qualcosa dall'enorme potere che troppo spesso aveva effetti imprevisti e catastrofici. Era, questa, una di quelle volte? No, non potevano esistere due Kanda.

– Yuu, ragiona, siete la stessa persona! Non puoi ucciderlo! – supplicò di nuovo Lavi, cercando di porre il proprio corpo fra un giovane e l'altro.

Vedere qualcosa con le sue stesse fattezze stringersi così sfacciatamente alla persona che per lui era diventata tanto importante gli faceva ribollire ancora di più il sangue, molto più del fatto che fosse un impostore... Il bastardo si permetteva di fare ciò che lui non avrebbe mai osato! Digrignò i denti sempre più forte.

Detestava ammettere di essere geloso, anche con sé stesso. _Di sé stesso_. Kanda Yuu non poteva cedere a un sentimento stupido come la gelosia. Eppure, la ragione per la quale voleva fare a pezzi quella copia mal riuscita di sé era proprio il modo in cui Lavi lo abbracciava. Abbracciava uno schifoso impostore invece di lui!

– Non è possibile! – ruggì contro l'apprendista Bookman e il suo protetto. – Non ho visto niente quando ho raccolto l'Innocence. Quella cosa non c'era. – indicò l'altro sé stesso. – È opera del Conte, deve morire!

Il Conte del Millennio aveva già uno dei suoi sgherri Noah capace di assumere le sembianze di chiunque, non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a fabbricare un sosia. Costruiva gli Akuma usando il corpo di una persona e l'anima di un'altra dopotutto, no? Infilava l'anima di una in un simulacro meccanico e faceva in modo che uccidesse l'altra per indossarne il corpo, forse era riuscito a creare qualcosa con fattezze umane. Ma Lavi continuava a insistere che non era un nemico, a proteggerlo. Un fottuto impostore.

– Yuu! Che accadrebbe se invece fosse davvero parte di te e tu l'uccidessi? – esclamò il giovane Bookman, l'espressione realmente preoccupata.

Per lui o per il sosia?

– O magari ucciderlo è l'unico modo per riavere ciò che mi ha rubato! – ritorse Kanda.

– Ha ragione Lavi. – s'intromise infine una voce autoritaria; un uomo anziano dalla corporatura minuta e il volto segnato da profonde occhiaie nere si fece largo fra i Finders, frapponendosi fra Kanda e il suo bersaglio. – Non possiamo fare niente finché Komui non avrà esaminato entrambi. Se l'Innocence ti ha sdoppiato, come sembrerebbe logico supporre, il distruggere la copia rischia di danneggiare l'originale.

Il vecchio poteva avere ragione dopotutto. Essere un Bookman gli dava accesso a una conoscenza senza pari che lui non poteva in alcun modo confutare e che a volte gli faceva domandare quale sarebbe stato il destino di Lavi come suo apprendista. Davvero avrebbe sacrificato sé stesso scambiando la propria vita per il sapere del mondo? Davvero li avrebbe abbandonati tutti a guerra conclusa o addirittura prima, per dimenticare la loro esistenza e continuare nel suo documentare la storia nascosta dell'umanità? Prendendo un giorno il posto di Bookman e cessando di essere Lavi?

Kanda abbassò la spada, scambiando uno sguardo truce con l'uomo.

– _Tch_. – sbuffò sprezzante. – Quella cosa non potrà mai essere me, non importa ciò che può dire Komui.

Lavi emise un sospiro di sollievo, rilassandosi nel vedere la minaccia alla propria vita e a quella del giovane fra le sue braccia allontanarsi. Come mai l'altro Kanda non aveva detto nemmeno una parola per difendersi? Perché si stringeva tanto disperatamente a lui invece di scacciarlo con rabbia, protestando di essere il vero Kanda?


	2. Quello che non sai di te

##  **Capitolo 2 : Quello che non sai di te**

 

Tutte quelle voci che gli rimbombavano nella testa lo frastornavano, non si era mai sentito così e non ne capiva la ragione. Se l'Innocence realmente aveva duplicato il suo corpo, come potevano essere tanto certi che la copia fosse lui? Perché non poteva essere quell'altro?

Eppure... eppure, lui non ricordava cosa fosse accaduto dopo che aveva toccato l'Innocence, mentre l'altro sì; anzi, peggio, l'altro _aveva_ l'Innocence recuperata con sé. E _Mugen_.

Però lui era sicuro della propria identità: era Yuu Kanda proprio come l'altro, e non avrebbe ceduto così facilmente. Poteva provare di essere chi diceva a quell'arrogante che pensava di poterlo uccidere semplicemente perché avere lo stesso volto ai suoi occhi faceva di lui un nemico.

Forse lo shock iniziale era durato più del dovuto. Forse, i sentimenti che provava per Lavi l'avevano fatto rifugiare fra le braccia di lui senza riflettere e magari aveva anche indugiato nel riprendere il controllo di sé, per poter godere di quella sensazione più a lungo di quanto non fosse opportuno per la sua reputazione. Aveva dato a tutti l'impressione di essere un impostore, ma non era affatto così. Lui _sapeva_ di essere Yuu Kanda, i ricordi che possedeva lo confermavano e l'avrebbe dimostrato a quell'altro, prendendosi una bella rivincita per come l'aveva trattato.

Si voltò, scansando parzialmente le braccia di Lavi e fronteggiando lo sguardo accusatore del suo alter ego.

– Piantatela di parlare come se io non fossi qui o non fossi in grado di capirvi. – disse infine, con voce decisa. – So esattamente chi sono; e posso provartelo. – continuò rivolto all'altro sé stesso. – Possiedo i tuoi stessi ricordi, so cose che nessuno potrebbe mai conoscere su di noi.

Il giovane emise di nuovo un suono sprezzante, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria sarcastica, come se non credesse a una sola parola di ciò che gli veniva detto.

– Coraggio, provaci, impostore. – rispose in tono aspro; vide un angolo della bocca del sosia incurvarsi leggermente in un accenno di sorriso compiaciuto.

– Non credo che tu voglia che il nostro pubblico ascolti. – ritorse questi allo stesso modo, suscitando una risatina sommessa in colui che ancora lo stringeva.

L'altro Kanda parve irrigidirsi persino di più a quell'affermazione; gli lanciò un'occhiata omicida, quasi volesse trafiggerli entrambi all'istante lì dov'erano. Oh, lui sapeva bene il perché e per qualche strana ragione provava un senso di segreta soddisfazione, considerando la reazione ottenuta come una piccola vittoria. Perché, oh sì, il suo sosia era geloso!

A malincuore, si liberò completamente dall'abbraccio di Lavi e si alzò, avvicinandosi all'altro sé stesso fino a sfiorargli l'orecchio con le labbra. Poi vi sussurrò dentro una sola frase, semplice ma significativa.

L'attimo successivo si ritrovò disteso a terra dolorante, a massaggiarsi il punto in cui il pugno di lui lo aveva colpito.

– La verità fa male, vero? – commentò, con un ghigno cattivo sul viso.

– Yuu! – esclamò Lavi, e a entrambi fu impossibile capire a chi di loro si stesse rivolgendo.

Il giovane tuttavia si chinò sulla persona a terra, controllando che stesse bene e aiutandola a rialzarsi, lanciando allo stesso tempo uno sguardo di rimprovero a quella in piedi che ancora fissava tutti e due con rabbia.

– Non osare mai più ripeterlo. – tuonò Kanda rivolto all'altro sé stesso, che emise in risposta il medesimo suono sprezzante che lui usava esclamare tanto spesso.

“ _Tch,_ ” risuonò, nel silenzio improvviso che era calato attorno a loro. Era certo che, se la situazione non fosse stata assurdamente tragica, fra il pubblico intorno si sarebbero sentite delle risatine. Il giovane ignorò la cosa, voltandosi verso Bookman.

– D'accordo, ammetto che può essere una mia copia, opera dell'Innocence. – aggiunse. – Ma non potrò mai tollerare la sua esistenza. Komui farà bene a sbrigarsi per scoprire come annullare gli effetti di questa maledetta Innocence. – concluse in tono di minaccia, allontanandosi dal gruppo di Esorcisti e Finders, ancora strabiliati per l'accaduto.

– Kanda! Non dovresti sottovalutare così la situazione. – ammonì Bookman, ma il destinatario dell'avvertimento continuò per la propria strada senza rispondere.

Argomento chiuso per Kanda Yuu, a quanto pareva. Aveva condannato il sosia ancora prima di sapere esattamente che cosa fosse accaduto.

Bookman osservò entrambi i giovani con interesse. Quello che per circostanze doveva essere la copia pareva aver accettato la rivalità con l'originale; dopo il primo momento di confusione aveva ripreso egregiamente il controllo, mostrando di possedere ogni sfaccettatura del carattere di Kanda.

Solo, appariva più vulnerabile in alcuni atteggiamenti e probabilmente era proprio quello che irritava il vero Kanda, avere in circolazione una copia di sé che si mostrava debole. Scambiò un'occhiata eloquente con il suo apprendista.

– Lavi. – esordì in tono grave e il giovane ne sostenne lo sguardo, in attesa. – Questo Kanda è affidato a te, impedisci all'originale di fargli del male prima che Komui li abbia esaminati.

Lavi annuì, ma sapeva che fra le righe il vecchio Bookman gli stava ordinando di estorcere più informazioni che poteva al sosia di Yuu, fintanto che si mostrava vulnerabile, e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto. Si sentiva come se stesse tradendo la fiducia che Yuu aveva in lui.

Non che glie l'avesse mai detto, ma Lavi era certo che Yuu lo considerasse suo amico e confidasse in lui. L'altro Yuu non commentò la decisione di Bookman, sembrava anzi sollevato di udire quelle parole dalla bocca dell'anziano Esorcista.

Lo seguì docilmente verso l'accampamento e Lavi non poté fare a meno di chiedersi cosa stesse pensando adesso, come si sentisse a essere additato quale impostore da sé stesso; ma l'espressione del giovane si era fatta indecifrabile.

Yuu appariva di nuovo perfettamente in controllo delle proprie emozioni, trincerato dietro il suo scudo di ghiaccio.

 

Quindi aveva colto nel segno; entrambi erano innamorati di Lavi, solo che l'altro sé stesso si ostinava a negarlo, oltre che in pubblico, persino nel proprio intimo.

Come avrebbe preso il fatto che lui era stato affidato appunto alla protezione del giovane Bookman, allora? Si conosceva fin troppo bene per non sapere che il suo atteggiamento scostante era solo un modo per dissimulare le reali emozioni che provava e, se erano le stesse che sentiva lui nel cuore, allora anche l'altro sé stesso stava soffrendo. Sia per Lavi che per l'incertezza sul futuro di entrambi loro.

Avevano quasi raggiunto le rovine della città in cui si erano sistemati con un accampamento di fortuna, quando un rumore attirò l'attenzione di tutti, facendo immediatamente scattare un silenzioso allarme fra Esorcisti e Finders.

Questi ultimi rallentarono il passo, portandosi alle spalle del gruppo e Bookman fece cenno a Lavi di mantenersi nel mezzo. Gli altri invece continuarono ad avanzare, tutti i sensi all'erta, in attesa dell'attacco che erano sicuri stesse per arrivare; e, come si aspettavano, il nemico non si fece affatto attendere.

Numerosi Akuma di basso livello spuntarono d'improvviso dal terreno, attaccando in massa ogni essere vivente in movimento, prontamente arginati e smembrati dai tre Esorcisti in prima linea.

Uno scontro facile da gestire, ordinaria routine per Kanda.

“Già,” pensava l'altro Kanda, mentre l'osservava muoversi e colpire con grazia felina, quasi stesse danzando con la propria Innocence, “lui ha Mugen; _io sono disarmato_.” Inerme. Inutile; ma i suoi sensi no.

Percepì un movimento con la coda dell'occhio, una vibrazione nell'aria. Fu un attimo, solo un battito di ciglia, e un Livello 3 si materializzò alle spalle di Lavi, pronto a colpire e uccidere.

Gli altri combattevano, i Finders erano nascosti fra le rovine circostanti, non aveva scelta né tempo da perdere: si gettò in avanti, facendo scudo con il proprio corpo alla persona che amava.

Cadde sul giovane senza un grido, aggrappandosi disperatamente agli abiti di lui per impedire che l'Akuma potesse in qualche modo raggiungerlo, dandogli il tempo necessario a brandire Ozuchi Kouzuchi, la sua Innocence. Sorreggendo il corpo immobile dell'altro contro di sé, Lavi riuscì a evocare uno dei Sigilli che costituivano il potere del martello per incenerire l'assalitore.

– Yuu! – risuonò tutt'intorno la voce del giovane; l'attimo dopo stringeva a sé il corpo straziato di lui. – Rispondimi!

 

Kanda sentì un dolore sordo alla schiena e un fiotto di sangue gli fuoriuscì dalle labbra, facendolo tossire e abbassare la guardia, quel tanto che bastava perché lo stupido Livello 2 lo trafiggesse con un artiglio, fra lo stupore generale.

E, sempre fra la sorpresa di tutti i presenti, frattanto che Kanda smembrava ugualmente l'Akuma a dispetto del colpo ricevuto, un grido allarmato li fece voltare, Bookman in primis.

– Yuu! – si udì echeggiare, nonostante il frastuono provocato dall'esplosione dell'ultimo nemico.

Gli occhi dei compagni si posarono su un altro Kanda sanguinante. Rivoli scarlatti colavano dagli angoli della sua bocca e Lavi gli premeva una mano sull'addome e l'altra dietro la schiena, il manico del martello imprigionato fra i loro corpi in modo che la testa dell'arma facesse da scudo a entrambi.

– Lavi! Brutto idiota, che hai combinato? – gridò Bookman, facendo per raggiungerlo, ma venendo bloccato da una nuova ondata di Akuma. – Ti avevo detto di proteggerlo, che stai facendo? Sono connessi, non lasciare che lo colpiscano o verrà ferito anche il vero Kanda!

Grazie tante, se n'era già accorto!

– Non è colpa mia! – ribatté, usando la lunga sciarpa rossa che portava sempre al collo per tamponare le ferite del secondo Kanda. – Quell'Akuma è sbucato dal nulla! Dannazione, Yuu, perché l'hai fatto? – mormorò poi rivolto al giovane. Questi abbozzò una smorfia amara, tossendo appena nel rispondere.

– Stava per colpirti, l'Akuma virus ti avrebbe ucciso... – disse; lo sguardo velato di dolore col quale incontrò il suo non riusciva tuttavia a mascherare la preoccupazione che lo accompagnava. Davvero insolito da parte di Kanda esternare i propri sentimenti. Lavi lo fissò, confuso. – Io sono immune; e il mio corpo guarisce in fretta. – aggiunse allora il giovane, come se bastasse a spiegare un'azione tanto avventata.

Il virus nel sangue nero degli Akuma, già... Una promessa di morte che tutti gli Esorcisti affrontavano ogni giorno; solo i rari casi di Innocence parassita ne erano immuni. E Kanda, per qualche assurda ragione legata alla capacità di rigenerazione del suo corpo.

Lavi lo spostò dietro un riparo di fortuna, insistendo nel cercare di tamponargli le ferite anche se vedeva chiaramente che avevano ormai iniziato a rimarginarsi.

In pochi attimi, la battaglia cessò e fu raggiunto da Bookman, da compagni e Finders, ma soprattutto dall'altro Kanda, il quale era già di nuovo in piedi, sebbene si appoggiasse pesantemente a Mugen e fosse visibilmente furioso.

– Idiota! – tuonò all'indirizzo dell'altro sé stesso. – Che ti è saltato in mente? – non ottenne risposta, ma lesse in quegli occhi che lo fissavano l'amore che entrambi nutrivano per Lavi. Vi lesse un silenzioso 'Al mio posto l'avresti fatto anche tu', e la consapevolezza che era vero lo fece infuriare ancora di più. – _Tch_! – esclamò, alzando un pugno per colpirlo, ma venne afferrato saldamente per il polso.

– No! – ammonì Lavi frapponendosi fra loro. – Ha la tua stessa capacità di rigenerazione, il tatuaggio... Siete la stessa persona! Siete connessi, ciò che accade a lui accade a te!

Kanda si chiedeva se Lavi sapesse che non si trattava dell'incoscienza della sua copia a muovergli la mano, ma di lui, soltanto di lui. Di ciò che significava quel folle gesto per salvagli la vita.

– Allora perché, quando prima l'ho colpito, non è accaduto nulla? – ribatté in tono aspro, e nel preciso istante in cui poneva la domanda spalancò gli occhi; lo sguardo di entrambi cadde su Mugen.

Era l'Innocence, la connessione. Attivata, i loro corpi si comportavano come fossero tornati uno solo. Se Komui non avesse trovato in fretta una soluzione avrebbe dovuto proteggere anche l'altro sé stesso.

Serrò la mascella, liberandosi in modo brusco dalla mano che ancora gli stringeva il polso. Lanciò uno sguardo eloquente alla figura in terra e poi fece dietro front, riprendendo il cammino che era stato interrotto dall'attacco degli Akuma, senza dire un'altra parola.

– Yuu? – lo richiamò Lavi, confuso dall'atteggiamento contraddittorio che mostrava.

Kanda si fermò, senza tuttavia voltarsi verso colui che aveva invocato il suo nome.

– Non m'interessa quel che gli accade. Non voglio avere niente a che fare con _lui_. – mentì, allontanandosi, diretto all'accampamento.

Il resto del gruppo lo seguì poco dopo e, una volta a destinazione, Lavi l'osservò sistemarsi in un punto isolato, intento a controllarsi le fasciature, opera di certo del vecchio Bookman.

Si comportava come se quanto era appena accaduto non lo riguardasse affatto.

_Orgoglioso come sempre_ , commentò mentalmente Lavi. Yuu non riusciva ad accettare che una parte di lui mostrasse di provare sentimenti diversi dal cinico distacco col quale si sforzava di affrontare il mondo che lo circondava.

Forse era per questo che lo trovava così affascinante, e quello sdoppiamento poteva rendergli possibile carpire qualcosa di più sul suo vero io, su quei sentimenti che si affannava tanto a fingere di non possedere.

 

Innocence. Ancora una volta, padrona della sua vita; ancora una volta, ne era la vittima. Aveva creduto di poter dimenticare, che quel capitolo della sua esistenza fosse chiuso per sempre. Pensava di aver seppellito ogni ricordo sgradito ed essersi liberato una volta per tutte di un passato che non era mai stato suo.

Era rimasto con l'ordine Oscuro perché non sapeva fare altro che combattere gli Akuma, perché era cresciuto con un unico scopo: diventare Esorcista. Per sconfiggere il male, per salvare il mondo.

Che cosa stupida, vero? Dopo l'enormità di ciò che gli avevano fatto, continuava a ubbidirgli.

E ora, ora l'Innocence aveva di nuovo spalancato la porta dietro cui lui aveva sigillato con tanta cura tutto il dolore, l'orrore di quel passato che si era adoperato così disperatamente per cancellare.

Creando una copia di lui aveva liberato lo spettro degli esperimenti, della prigionia e delle torture, insieme a tutti i sentimenti che non voleva affrontare. Inoltre, come se non fosse già abbastanza, quella copia aveva risvegliato prepotente in lui il sentimento che più detestava e temeva: l'amore.

Per Lavi.

L'altro sé stesso pareva non badare a nascondere ciò che provava, alla vergogna che sarebbe ricaduta su di lui a incidente risolto, alle conseguenze delle sue azioni sul rapporto con Lavi... al rischio che faceva correre a entrambi.

Dopo aver trascorso un'intera vita a controllare ossessivamente ogni singola emozione, barricandosi dietro un muro di cinismo e insensibilità, la serratura era saltata d'un colpo e lui era stato travolto in pieno proprio da quei sentimenti che si era sempre negato.

La cosa ridicola era che li provava qualcun altro, un altro sé stesso, non lui; e ne sembrava felice. Ancora, serrò la mascella alla fitta dolorosa che l'osservare il proprio alter ego interagire a quel modo con Lavi gli provocava nel petto.

Lo stava amorevolmente bendando e lo stolto lasciava fare, quasi con un sorriso a fior di labbra. Gli permetteva di toccare i suoi capelli, che si ostinava a tenere liberi sulle spalle, anziché ordinatamente raccolti in una coda come avrebbe dovuto essere.

No, quello non poteva essere lui, doveva sparire al più presto. Komui doveva annullare gli effetti della maledetta Innocence appena fossero rientrati al Quartier Generale!

 

Il viaggio di ritorno fu estremamente imbarazzante. Poteva avvertire tutti gli sguardi puntati su di lui, percepire i pensieri dei presenti che si chiedevano come mai l'altro Kanda sedesse così condiscendente accanto a Lavi. Come mai ne accettasse le premure e non proferisse alcuna minaccia nei suoi confronti, per il continuo parlare del giovane o il modo in cui ogni tanto gli sfiorava i capelli.

Per cui, Kanda fu immensamente grato quando infine varcarono la soglia del palazzo che era il Quartier Generale Europeo dell'Ordine Oscuro e vide il Supervisore, Komui Lee, farsi loro incontro.

Dopo aver domandato un resoconto dettagliato dell'accaduto, l'uomo li condusse nel proprio ufficio per discuterne in privato, al che Kanda pretese che Lavi non fosse presente.

– Lui no – disse sbarrandogli la strada con un braccio – ha già sentito abbastanza.

Komui scambiò un'occhiata eloquente con il giovane e annuì, facendo cenno a Reever Wenham, il suo braccio destro, di lasciarli e scortarlo fuori.

– Quindi, non ti sei accorto di niente finché i Finders non hanno condotto lui dove eravate. – commentò l'uomo appena furono soli, pensieroso. Kanda annuì, e l'altro sé stesso serrò le labbra fino a farle diventare una linea sottile, prevedendo che la successiva domanda sarebbe stata rivolta a lui. Invece, Komui sorprese entrambi facendo una richiesta pratica. – Hai provato a fargli maneggiare Mugen? Devo sapere se riesce ad attivarla anche lui.

Kanda si mostrò inorridito dalla richiesta; la sua copia invece ne parve spaventata.

– No. – risposero all'unisono, entrambi cercando di dissimulare la prima reazione che avevano avuto.

Komui annuì a sé stesso, alzandosi e facendo cenno ai due giovani di seguirlo.

– È necessario sapere se lui può controllare Mugen – disse – e poi dovrò sottoporre entrambi a degli esami. Venite con me in laboratorio.

Per quanto Kanda volesse rifiutarsi, per quanto odiasse essere oggetto di _test,_ perchégli rammentavano degli esperimenti che aveva subito per forzare la sua compatibilità con l'Innocence, sapeva di non potervisi sottrarre. Non se voleva una soluzione a quella situazione disastrosa.

Prima che fosse troppo tardi.

 

Komui li fece stendere entrambi su un lettino, sistemando sul corpo di ciascuno numerosi elettrodi e osservando con interesse ciò che gli mostravano i monitor a essi collegati.

L'espressione tesa eppure impassibile dei loro volti era l'una lo specchio dell'altra, in quel momento distinguere i due giovani era pressoché impossibile. Solo dal modo in cui tenevano legati i capelli Komui era in grado di dire chi fosse l'originale e chi la copia.

– Reever – disse, rivolto all'altro scienziato presente – preleva un campione di sangue.

Nessuno dei due Kanda mosse un muscolo quando l'ago penetrò nei rispettivi bracci, fissando il soffitto con aria distaccata, come se ciò che gli stavano facendo non li riguardasse o non stesse neanche accadendo.

– Kanda-kun? – chiamò Komui, subito dopo che il dottor Wenham si fu allontanato con le provette per effettuare tutti gli esami necessari. Entrambi i giovani voltarono la testa verso di lui, apparentemente indifferenti, eppure la luce nei loro occhi tradiva l'aspettativa dietro la facciata glaciale che si sforzavano di mostrare. – Tu non hai vuoti di memoria, vero? – il primo giovane annuì.

– Non ho mai perso conoscenza né il contatto con Mugen. – ribadì, sostenendo lo sguardo dell'uomo.

– I tuoi ricordi sono completi? – continuò questi, rivolto ora all'altro Kanda; ottenne un secondo cenno affermativo, sebbene un po' esitante.

– Fino al momento in cui ho afferrato l'Innocence. – ammise il giovane a malincuore, una smorfia amara che gli compariva sul volto tirato. Distolse lo sguardo, cercando conferme in quello del sosia e trovandovi invece solo astio. – Il successivo ricordo che ho è del mio risveglio nella foresta.

Komui parve soddisfatto delle risposte; tacque per un istante, scribacchiando qualcosa sui fogli della sua cartellina. Esaminò i tatuaggi di entrambi, controllò i loro riflessi, le ferite completamente rimarginate.

– Come ti senti? – chiese poi d'un tratto al secondo Kanda, ricevendo un'occhiata confusa.

L'altro Kanda serrò la mascella a quella richiesta, intuendo dove l'uomo voleva arrivare.

– Come? – rispose l'interrogato, chiaramente colto alla sprovvista. Perché gli domandava qualcosa di così ovvio? Cosa si aspettava da lui il Supervisore? Che doveva dirgli?

– Ci hai appena esaminato palmo a palmo, sai perfettamente che stiamo benissimo! – s'intromise il vero Kanda, visibilmente alterato.

No, preoccupato, si corresse Komui. Gli sorrise con aria comprensiva; nonostante protestasse di non riconoscerlo come parte di sé, si mostrava protettivo nei confronti del sosia. Interessante, quindi aveva fatto centro.

– Mi hanno riferito che uno di voi due si comportava in modo molto emotivo. – spiegò, usando un tono quasi causale, come se stesse facendo il resoconto di un esperimento. – Immagino fosse lui. – concluse, indicando il secondo Kanda con la mano che stringeva la penna. Entrambi i giovani si irrigidirono, in attesa della vera domanda che Komui intendeva porgli. – Ho bisogno di sapere cosa hai provato esattamente, dal momento in cui ti sei risvegliato.

Doveva dirgli ciò che aveva provato? Come se lui avesse potuto rivelare una cosa del genere a chiunque! Komui non aveva bisogno di scavare nei suoi sentimenti per risolvere il loro problema! Tanto più che sembrava divertito dall'accaduto e dall'imbarazzo che quella richiesta suscitava nel supposto 'vero' Kanda.

– Confusione. – rispose in tono piatto. – Rabbia. Stupore.

_Paura_ , lo correggeva la sua mente, _ansia_ . _Smarrimento_.

L'altro sé stesso gli scoccò un'occhiata sorpresa, ma non commentò né aggiunse qualcosa alla dichiarazione che aveva fatto.

Komui annuì di rimando, continuando a prendere appunti in un modo che irritava entrambi i suoi pazienti oltre il limite di sopportazione. A che gioco stava giocando?

– Capisco. – disse; non avrebbe avuto risposte utili da nessuno dei due. Kanda era sempre Kanda, qualunque cosa gli accadesse. In quel momento Reever gli consegnò un foglio, che l'uomo lesse con estremo interesse. – Apparentemente l'Innocence ha separato una parte di te, Kanda-kun. – rivelò, appena ebbe finito d'incamerare le informazioni ricevute. – I risultati degli esami corrispondono, siete la stessa persona. Lui è senza dubbio la proiezione di parte del tuo io. Però, ancora non posso dire con certezza se si tratti di duplicazione o di divisione vera e propria.

Entrambi gli rivolsero uno sguardo ansioso, seppure mascherato dietro l'espressione accigliata che Kanda sfoggiava perennemente. D'allora in avanti sarebbero rimasti così? Due parti dello stesso intero?

– Quindi? – chiese quello che pareva essere il Kanda originale, dissimulando a stento l'inflessione tagliente assunta dalla propria voce.

– Dovrò ridurre l'Innocence recuperata nel suo elemento base per capire come annullarne gli effetti, ma sono senz'altro temporanei. Ti... vi farò sapere i risultati degli altri test. – rispose Komui, ora improvvisamente serio. – Nel frattempo lui potrebbe stare con...

– _Lui_ viene via con me. – lo stroncò immediatamente Kanda, prima che l'uomo potesse proporre di affidare il suo prezioso clone proprio a Bookman, il che implicava la vicinanza a Lavi per tutto il tempo. – Nessuno deve avvicinarlo tranne _me_ , finché questa storia non sarà risolta. Non permetterò che si facciano gioco di me a causa sua! – aggiunse con un tono talmente duro da far rabbrividire persino Komui.

Che cosa temeva potesse rivelare il sosia se lasciato a sé stesso, libero d'interagire con gli altri Esorcisti? O forse temeva piuttosto il modo emotivo in cui si comportava? Quale che fosse la ragione, Kanda pareva irremovibile su chi avrebbe avuto in 'custodia' quella supposta 'altra parte' di sé.

Komui sperò che non intendesse tenerlo prigioniero finché non fosse stata trovata una soluzione; sospirò, acconsentendo suo malgrado.

– Come preferisci. Ricorda che siete la stessa persona, non fargli del male o ne farai anche a te stesso. – raccomandò al giovane.

– _Tch_. Mi credi forse stupido? – sibilò quest'ultimo, risentito. Komui scosse la testa.

– Affatto; ma sei piuttosto impulsivo e ti lasci trascinare dall'ira. – puntualizzò, guadagnandosi uno sguardo astioso. L'altro Kanda assisteva allo scambio di battute in silenzio, con un'espressione a metà fra il triste e il rassegnato. Cosa si aspettava? Perché appariva così deluso? E, soprattutto, come mai lo lasciava trapelare? – Potete rivestirvi, ora dobbiamo testare la vostra Innocence.

– La _mia_ Innocence! – lo corresse Kanda, esageratamente irritato da quell'accomunare Mugen al suo sosia.

– Mugen. – concesse Komui, facendo loro cenno di seguirlo in un diverso laboratorio. Una volta sul posto, Kanda si appoggiò a una delle pareti, in disparte, stringendo l'amata katana spasmodicamente contro il petto. – Coraggio, dagliela. – esortò il giovane, ma questi per tutta risposta s'irrigidì ancora di più. – Come ho già spiegato, dobbiamo sapere se è in grado di attivarla. Siete la stessa persona, non la danneggerà, se è questo che temi.

Kanda emise un suono seccato, scambiando un'occhiata eloquente con il sosia, quindi, molto a malincuore, consegnò Mugen nelle mani di lui.


	3. Miraggio di un'Esistenza

****

## **Capitolo 3 : Miraggio di un'Esistenza**

 

Camminava verso di lui con un'espressione terribile sul volto, lo sguardo fisso nei suoi occhi e dentro i propri una luce cupa, quasi un avvertimento a non fare scherzi. L'altro Kanda sollevò lentamente la mano che stringeva Mugen, così lentamente che a lui parve di aspettare in eterno, per poterla infine toccare.

Era tanto emozionato che temeva il suo corpo avrebbe iniziato a tremare, poteva percepire il battito del proprio cuore come un rombo assordante nelle orecchie; deglutì a fatica. Senza perdere contatto con quegli occhi crudeli protese entrambe le mani, palmo in alto, e Mugen vi fu posata sopra con riluttanza.

Per un lungo attimo non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo da quello dell'altro Kanda. Avrebbe voluto stringersi la spada al petto, pretendere di non esserne mai stato separato, che tutta quella storia fosse stata soltanto un brutto sogno; ma sapeva che non lo era.

I due si fronteggiarono, immobili, in silenzio, apparentemente dimentichi della ragione per cui erano lì. Komui scosse la testa e sospirò.

– Kanda-kun, per favore – disse in tono forse troppo emotivo – allontanati, lascia che l'attivi.

– Che ci provi, vuoi dire. – ribatté Kanda, caustico.

L'altro Kanda serrò le labbra, l'aria ferita, ma non rispose in alcun modo alla palese provocazione. Afferrò piuttosto l'elsa della katana, prese un bel respiro e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi sul compito che l'attendeva. L'estrasse con reverenza, porgendo il fodero al sosia, che continuava a fissarlo con aria truce, quindi posò due dita sul dorso della lama, l'indice e il medio. Partendo dall'elsa, le fece scorrere verso la punta.

– Mugen, Hatsudou! – esclamò con enfasi. La lama non dette segno di reagire al comando e il giovane lo gridò una seconda volta: – Mugen, Hatsudou!

Di nuovo, la lama di Mugen non s'illuminò. Non poteva essere vero. No...

Vide sul volto dell'altro sé stesso un ghigno compiaciuto; lo compativa, quello sguardo che gli rivolgeva, le braccia conserte e la smorfia sarcastica... il respiro gli si bloccò in gola e cadde a terra senza un lamento.

L'ultima cosa che udì fu Komui che, in preda all'agitazione, ordinava al Kanda originale di chiamare subito il dottor Wenham.

Poteva udire suoni confusi, come l'eco di un vociare lontano, insistente, che si insinuava in lui... Aveva l'impressione di galleggiare, di perdersi dentro quei riflessi di parole, sussurri inquietanti che si facevano sempre più vicini. Forse, stava sognando; lentamente, si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi.

– Quanto tempo lo terrai qui? – stava dicendo qualcuno.

Cercò di voltarsi nella direzione da cui proveniva la domanda e, con un po' di fatica, mise a fuoco la persona che aveva appena parlato: l'altro Kanda.

– Il tempo di fare qualche altro esame, Kanda-kun – rispose l'uomo con gli occhiali; non lo vedeva bene, la luce lo abbagliava, ma, giudicando dalla voce, doveva essere Komui. – Per sicurezza.

– _Tch._ – fu il successivo suono che udì.

La sua testa poggiava su qualcosa di soffice, un telo bianco lo copriva a metà e aveva un ago infilato nel braccio... doveva essere sul letto dell'infermeria. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, attirando l'attenzione dei presenti su di sé.

Komui gli fu subito accanto, controllando la flebo cui era attaccato e i suoi segni vitali.

– Come ti senti, Kanda-kun? – chiese, e l'espressione dell'altro Kanda s'incupì d'un tratto. L'uomo l'aveva chiamato allo stesso modo, era forse per quello?

– Come dovrei sentirmi? – ribattè con voce amara.

Komui gli rivolse un sorriso comprensivo, posandogli la mano sulla spalla con fare rassicurante.

– I tuoi valori sono normali, hai solo avuto un mancamento. – spiegò.

_Un crollo nervoso intendevi,_ si disse il giovane, emettendo l'identico suono che s'era lasciato sfuggire l'altro sé stesso. Non commentò la notizia, anzi serrò forte le labbra, fissando il proprio sosia, in attesa. Di cosa, poi? La sentenza era già stata emessa.

– Stiamo sprecando tempo – s'intromise Kanda, palesemente irritato, no, esasperato, dall'intera situazione – hai idea di cosa mi sia successo, oppure no?

Komui parve colto alla sprovvista dalla domanda così diretta e assunse la tipica aria idiota che tanto lo mandava in bestia... o forse avrebbe dovuto dire _li_ mandava in bestia, visto che anche l'autore dell'osservazione pareva controllarsi a stento.

– Oh, certo, certo – rispose l'uomo – non è niente di permanente. L'Innocence ha separato una parte di te. In pratica è come se un lato del tuo io avesse preso vita propria.

A quella dichiarazione, il cipiglio del suo alter-ego s'incupì all'inverosimile. Doveva aver capito che parte di lui era venuta fuori o meglio, ne aveva avuto la conferma, perché di certo lo sospettava dal momento in cui Lavi e Bookman avevano ipotizzato la stessa cosa.

– Mi stai dicendo che sono veramente io, quello lì? – esclamò detto alter-ego, incredulo, il tono a metà fra offeso e minaccioso.

– Kanda-kun, calmati, come ho già detto non è permanente – si affrettò a sottolineare Komui – non appena l'Innocence sarà neutralizzata nel suo elemento base, la separazione cesserà.

Quella era una buona notizia, secondo Komui? Data senza nessuna considerazione per chi ne avrebbe fatto le spese? Data come se lui fosse una cosa, come se neanche fosse lì presente ad ascoltare?

Serrò ancora di più le labbra e voltò la testa dall'altra parte, incapace di fermare le lacrime che gli scendevano impudenti lungo le guance.

– Andate via. – sibilò, la voce tremante d'emozione e di rabbia impotente.

Komui parve rendersi conto solo allora della terribile gaffe che aveva infilato; si portò una mano alla bocca, l'aria scossa.

– Kanda-kun, mi dispiace – mormorò – davvero, io...

– Andate via! – si sorprese a gridare.

Komui assunse un'espressione molto addolorata e fece cenno all'altro Kanda di allontanarsi con lui. Appena fuori dalla stanza, l'uomo scosse tristemente la testa.

– Devi capirlo... – iniziò, ma fu stroncato.

– Capisco benissimo. Mandami a chiamare quando avrai finito i tuoi test. Per nessuna ragione deve andar via senza di me.

Il tono lapidario e l'occhiata gelida che Kanda gli rivolse lo fecero trasalire; Komui annuì, ma afferrò il giovane per il braccio prima che potesse eccepire.

– Kanda, se insisti nel rifiutare l'altro te, resterete separati. Morirete entrambi, non ignorare questo rischio! – implorò con enfasi.

Per tutta risposta Kanda si liberò con uno strattone e gli passò oltre, degnandolo solo del solito sbuffo seccato. Komui non poté far altro che seguirlo con lo sguardo mentre s'allontanava.

– Cosa è andato storto?

La domanda improvvisa quasi lo fece saltare di spavento e l'uomo si voltò di scatto in direzione di chi l'aveva posta. Una figura emerse dalle ombre del corridoio opposto a quello in cui era sparito Kanda, le braccia conserte e il capo chino, coperto dal cappuccio della maglia che indossava. Avanzò a piccoli passi verso di lui: Lavi. Da quanto tempo era nascosto lì a osservarli?

– Tutto? – Komui rispose sconsolato, allargando le braccia in un gesto impotente. – Ci stavi ascoltando?

– Passavo da queste parti. – disse Lavi, con un sorriso e una scrollata di spalle.

Komui sospirò e gli fece cenno di seguirlo nel laboratorio contiguo, dal quale poteva monitorare le condizioni del loro prezioso paziente.

– Le vostre supposizioni erano esatte – disse, insolitamente serio – l'Innocence ha estratto una parte di Kanda e le ha dato vita propria. Entrambi se ne rendono conto, ne sono certo, sebbene non lo ammettano. – incontrò lo sguardo del giovane Bookman, la cui espressione era mutata in una altrettanto seria e per lui altrettanto insolita. – Ed è proprio questo il problema – continuò Komui – se non accettano di riunirsi prima che la notizia dell'esistenza di due Kanda arrivi ai piani alti e Lvellie si precipiti qui...

– Sì, lo so. – intervenne Lavi. Appoggiò una mano sul vetro che separava il laboratorio dalla stanza dove al momento riposava l'altro Kanda, osservandolo con aria impenetrabile. – Cercheranno di far sì che il secondo Kanda sia operativo a tutti gli effetti, ignorando il fatto che così facendo li uccideranno entrambi. – strinse forte il pugno, ma quando si voltò di nuovo verso Komui non palesava alcuna emozione. – Parlerò con Yuu. – dichiarò, e l'uomo parve allarmato da quella possibilità, ma annuì; probabilmente riconosceva che non avevano molte altre opzioni. – Con tutti e due; ma è un gran cocciuto e... – s'interruppe di colpo a metà frase, mentre tornava a fissare attraverso il vetro, sorpreso. – Komui – disse, indicando oltre esso – credo che abbiamo un altro problema.

L'uomo spostò lo sguardo nella direzione indicatagli: la stanza era vuota, il paziente s'era defilato sotto i loro occhi!

– Che accidenti... – mormorò Komui, altrettanto sorpreso. – Se n'è andato! Cosa gli è saltato in mente? Non è in grado di... – esclamò poi in preda a una discreta agitazione, camminando avanti e indietro e sbracciandosi in modo scomposto, come se ce l'avesse col mondo intero.

Lavi non riuscì a trattenere una risatina sommessa; doveva aspettarselo, dopotutto. Tipico di Yuu, lasciarsi andare a colpi di testa.

– Kanda è sempre Kanda – commentò, offrendo un altro dei suoi sorrisi – vado a recuperarlo io. Parola d'onore, non farò infuriare il Kanda originale. – aggiunse, vedendo l'espressione severa immediatamente assunta da Komui a quella dichiarazione d'intenti. – Ti terrò aggiornato. – promise, avviandosi con decisione da dove era venuto.

Komui sospirò. Era il caso di tornare subito a occuparsi della tanto problematica Innocence che aveva causato l'enorme trambusto nel bel mezzo del quale si trovavano attualmente.

Se n'erano andati, finalmente l'avevano lasciato solo con il vuoto tremendo che si sentiva dentro. Portò una mano a coprirsi il viso, un'amara, silenziosa risata, distorta in un ghigno folle, che gli scuoteva leggermente il corpo. Al diavolo tutti i loro esami, non avrebbero aggiunto niente di buono a ciò che ora sapeva.

Staccò la flebo con rabbia e s'alzò dal letto e, gettando un'occhiata di sfida verso lo specchio sulla parete di fronte a esso, raccattò un camice dall'attaccapanni. Sapeva che lo stavano osservando da là dietro e non gl'importava; come non gl'importava di andarsene via scalzo e scarmigliato. Aveva bisogno di starsene da solo per riflettere, per decidere sul da farsi e certo non poteva farlo in quel laboratorio.

Uscì di soppiatto e si diresse verso l'unico posto a parte il suo alloggio dove si sentiva in pace e, soprattutto, dove sapeva sarebbe stato _lasciato in pace_. Una volta a destinazione, gettò il camice da una parte e sedette a petto nudo sul tatami che costituiva il pavimento della stanza, le gambe incrociate, cercando di concentrarsi e svuotare la mente, di calmarsi. Invano.

Una miriade di pensieri gli vorticavano nella testa, tutti ugualmente catastrofici.

Non era stato in grado di attivarla. Mugen era rimasta inerte nelle sue mani, come se non vi fosse mai stato connesso, come se non lo riconoscesse più. L'altro Kanda invece la padroneggiava senza problemi, la possedeva completamente. Dunque era lui la copia: lui, che non ricordava cosa fosse accaduto dopo che aveva toccato l'Innocence, in quella foresta lontana; lui, che  _non aveva_ Mugen. Lui, che aveva paura e non riusciva a controllare i propri sentimenti.

Un Kanda mutilato che non aveva ragione di esistere. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui? Komui aveva detto che lo sdoppiamento era solo temporaneo, che sarebbero tornati uno solo appena l'effetto dell'Innocence fosse svanito. Dunque, lui presto sarebbe morto.

Non che non l'avesse desiderato, quando si era reso conto di essere solo una macchina per distruggere gli Akuma, ma questo era stato prima che Lavi diventasse tanto importante per lui. Prima che si trasformasse nella sua unica ragione di vita. Anche se continuava a comportarsi in maniera incosciente, incurante di essere ferito, anche se la capacità di rigenerare era per lui una condanna a morte, adesso più che mai non voleva morire.

Eppure, ancora una volta non era padrone della sua vita; ancora una volta, non era chi credeva di essere. La porta del laboratorio in cui aveva vissuto, quando era solo un bambino, si spalancò di nuovo per lui e si ritrovò inghiottito nel vortice dei ricordi. Ricordi che non gli appartenevano nemmeno ora, perché lui non era Yuu Kanda, ma solo la proiezione di una parte del suo io. 

Così l'aveva definito Komui, ma lui era vivo! Nel petto aveva un cuore che batteva, provava sentimenti... era persino in grado di piangere; e, forse, proprio questo lo bollava come copia. Il vero Kanda non piangeva mai.

– Yuu?

La voce proveniente dal vano della porta interruppe quei pensieri e spezzò il silenzio, facendolo trasalire. Si alzò di scatto, assumendo istintivamente una posa difensiva.

Lavi era venuto a cercarlo? Perché? L'altro Kanda doveva avergli già detto che lui era solo una copia. Credeva che nella stanza dove era solito meditare sarebbe stato al sicuro, ma evidentemente Lavi lo conosceva troppo bene per non sapere dove trovarlo, quando lui non voleva esserlo.

– Non sono Yuu. – rispose, una profonda amarezza udibile dietro il tono rassegnato.

– Non dire sciocchezze, certo che lo sei. – lo rimproverò bonariamente Lavi, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. – Una parte di Yuu è sempre Yuu. – asserì con solennità, quasi con quell'affermazione stesse cercando di consolarlo.

Lo sguardo che gli rivolse doveva essere assai provato, perché il giovane spalancò l'unico occhio per un istante, prima di tornare a scherzare attraverso la maschera allegra dietro cui usava nascondere il suo vero io. Quasi gli sorrise di riflesso, perché lui amava entrambe le facce di Lavi, sebbene non ne comprendesse la ragione; e avrebbe tanto voluto dirglielo, prima di sparire per sempre. L'altro Kanda avrebbe conservato i suoi ricordi una volta che si fossero ricongiunti? Non lo sapeva, nessuno di loro lo sapeva.

– Quando annulleranno gli effetti dell'Innocence io morirò. – mormorò in tono pacato. Ricevette in risposta un sorriso comprensivo e un'altra pacca sulla spalla.

– Tornerete a essere una sola persona, non morirai affatto. – gli disse Lavi con convinzione.

Fingeva così bene... Lui avrebbe davvero voluto credere alle parole rassicuranti che gli offriva, ma sapevano entrambi come sarebbe andata a finire.

– Qual è la differenza? Io sparirò per sempre e lui riprenderà a soffocare i miei sentimenti! – scattò suo malgrado, sorprendendo Lavi con quello sprazzo di emotività, estremamente insolita per Yuu Kanda. 

Ma lui non era Kanda, ne era solamente il lato emotivo. Ecco cos'era, che gli rendeva tanto difficile controllare i sentimenti che provava! L'Innocence aveva dato vita a quella parte di sé che l'altro Kanda rifiutava di accettare e forse lui l'aveva capito. Perciò aveva spinto perché nessuno fosse presente al loro colloquio con Komui, perciò aveva preteso che fosse affidato a lui e non ai due Bookmen. Per poterlo controllare sempre.

Strinse forte i pugni, cercando di tornare in sé, sforzandosi di riprendere la facciata glaciale che avrebbe dovuto mostrare. Si sedette dov'era fino a poco prima, distogliendo lo sguardo dal giovane davanti a lui.

– Andrà tutto bene, vedrai. – disse quest'ultimo, sforzandosi di essere convincente. – Io... devo parlare con Yuu – continuò; gli prese il viso fra le mani e, gentilmente, lo forzò a voltarsi per potergli leggere negli occhi mentre rivelava le sue intenzioni – di voi. È molto importante, lo capisci vero? – Lavi vide che l'altro Yuu annuiva, l'aria addolorata. – Perché non ci aspetti nella caffetteria? Mangiamo assieme. – propose; il giovane annuì una seconda volta.

Kanda incassò il sorriso che ricevette a mo' di saluto e seguì con lo sguardo Lavi che se ne andava, lasciandolo di nuovo solo con i propri pensieri.

Lavi non sapeva cosa Komui avesse detto ai due Kanda, ma con lui era stato molto chiaro: se non riuscivano ad accettare di tornare una sola entità sarebbero davvero morti. Tutti e due. In quel frangente la capacità di rigenerazione dei loro corpi giocava contro entrambi.

Trovò Yuu dove si aspettava che fosse, ad allenarsi in una delle aree di addestramento. Non cambiava routine nemmeno in una situazione come quella, nonostante avrebbe dovuto occuparsi dell'altro sé stesso, parlare con lui e fugare le sue paure. Invece pareva considerarlo tuttora una copia anziché una parte di sé, insistendo nel rifiutarsi di riconoscere ciò che realmente era; e questo avrebbe reso molto più difficile invertire l'opera dell'Innocence. 

– Ehi, Yuu! – lo salutò con uno dei soliti sorrisi accattivanti di cui era maestro, ma ricevette indietro un'occhiataccia gelida. Ciò nonostante, non si fece scoraggiare – Ho parlato con Komui – continuò, lasciando cadere la maschera e diventando improvvisamente serio.

– Non vedo come possa interessarmi. – replicò Kanda, irritato. – Vattene e lasciami in pace.

– Yuu, so che Komui te lo ha detto, non puoi ignorare il rischio che stai correndo! – implorò. Un fendente di Mugen che tagliava l'aria l'informò che Kanda non intendeva ascoltare nemmeno una parola di quel che aveva da dirgli; ma Lavi era cocciuto quanto lui, sissignore. – Una candela che arde col doppio dello splendore brucia in metà tempo, Yuu. – recitò in tono grave. – Sai che vuol dire, vero?

Il giovane si bloccò nel mezzo di un attacco, voltandosi di scatto verso il seccatore che continuava a importunarlo, impicciandosi di cose che non lo riguardavano. 

– Piantala con le tue idiozie da Bookman e parla chiaro. – sibilò, rinfoderando Mugen e sostenendo lo sguardo scrutatore che Lavi gli rivolgeva. – Se proprio devi immischiarti, almeno fa' che io possa capire!

Lo faceva impazzire il pensiero che si stesse preoccupando più del suo duplicato che di lui, se  _davvero_ era preoccupato... Perché, conoscendone il ruolo di apprendista Bookman, era più che probabile che stesse unicamente raccogliendo informazioni su di loro, che stesse intorno all'altro Kanda solo perché era più vulnerabile e magari si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire qualcosa che non doveva.

Eppure, mentre si aggiustava la bandana, scostando una ciocca dei fiammeggianti capelli rossi verso la benda nera che gli copriva l'occhio destro, il sorriso che gli si era formato sul viso appariva assolutamente sincero. Non poté evitare che i suoi pensieri scivolassero su quanto amasse quei capelli; si dette mentalmente dello stupido, irrigidendosi, i lineamenti che sembravano scolpiti nel marmo tanto erano contratti.

– State vivendo la stessa vita in due, Yuu. Ogni volta che ti accade qualcosa, ogni volta che il tuo corpo rigenera, si consuma il doppio della tua energia vitale, perché il processo di guarigione di entrambi attinge a una sola fonte: te. – spiegò Lavi, con estrema chiarezza questa volta, lasciandolo sgomento. Nemmeno si accorse del momento in cui gli posò le mani sulle spalle. – Devi accettare che lui è parte di te, porre fine all'effetto dell'Innocence e tornare uno, oppure la tua vita si dimezzerà. Morirete entrambi, Yuu!

Non ci aveva pensato; se l'altro sé stesso avesse continuato a esistere insieme a lui, avrebbero tentato di certo di renderlo compatibile con l'Innocence... L'incubo sarebbe ricominciato, come temeva, i loro corpi sarebbero rimasti inevitabilmente feriti nel processo e la sua vita si sarebbe consumata velocemente e... se anche l'altro fosse risultato compatibile, ogni colpo subito in combattimento avrebbe avuto lo stesso effetto. Sarebbero vissuti metà di quanto erano destinati, e non poteva farci nulla.

– Capisco – disse piano, abbassando lo sguardo e scuotendo la testa – ma non dipende solo da me. Io posso accettare che lui sia una parte di me; lui accetterà di essere quello che deve sparire?

Lavi annuì. Aveva visto in che condizioni fosse l'altro Yuu: emotivamente devastato. Non sarebbe stato affatto semplice fargli comprendere che tornare uniti era l'unico modo di sopravvivere.

– Parlagli. Sono sicuro che capirà; è parte di te, pensa allo stesso tuo modo. – questa volta fu Kanda ad annuire. – Gli ho dato appuntamento in Caffetteria, ci starà già aspettando. – continuò, lasciando andare il giovane e facendo per incamminarsi verso la porta. – Va' da lui, vi raggiungo tra un po' così avrete modo di spiegarvi.

Non ebbe tuttavia il tempo di fare nemmeno un passo che si sentì afferrare per un braccio e tirare indietro, con forza tale che quasi fu scagliato a terra

– Cos'hai fatto? – ruggì Kanda, minacciandolo immediatamente con Mugen. – L'hai portato via dall'infemeria di tua iniziativa? Perché?!

Le cose stavano per mettersi molto, molto male. Lavi indietreggiò fino a che non collise con la schiena contro la parete del corridoio, la punta di Mugen a pochi millimetri dal suo pomo d'Adamo. Sollevò le braccia in segno di resa, cercando freneticamente le parole giuste da dire per far ragionare il testone armato di katana che lo minacciava. 

– No, no, no! Lo giuro! – esclamò, sostenendo lo sguardo del giovane. – È scappato da solo, ho promesso a Komui che l'avrei trovato e ora vado a informarlo che va tutto bene e che lo vai a prendere tu. – Kanda inclinò leggermente la testa, fissandolo impietoso, l'espressione niente affatto convinta. Lavi giunse le mani davanti a sé. – Non gli ho fatto niente! – protestò. – Davvero, parola d'onore!

Kanda espirò lentamente, che per lui poteva significare un miliardo di cose, ma il fatto che ritirò il braccio, poggiandosi Mugen di traverso sulla spalla dal lato del dorso della lama era buon segno.

– Farà meglio a essere vero o te ne faccio pentire – sibilò tra i denti, il tono letale – ora sparisci; e non avvicinarti mai più a lui.

– Certo, promesso – Lavi annuì più volte – ora... io andrei.

Kanda l'osservò ricomporsi e salutarlo con il solito sorriso sbarazzino di nuovo sul viso. Agitando ancora la mano, il giovane gli voltò le spalle e s'incamminò lungo il corridoio.

Appena fu scomparso alla vista, Kanda si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo sospiro; e così, era giunto il momento di affrontare sé stesso. Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per non doverlo fare.

Kanda abbassò lo sguardo su di sé: di certo non poteva mostrarsi in pubblico in quello stato, a torso nudo e con addosso braghe da Finder più grandi di almeno due misure.

Be', l'altro sé stesso non se la sarebbe presa a male se fosse passato a cambiarsi nella loro stanza, indossando qualcosa di suo. Dopotutto, i vestiti erano di entrambi se, come aveva detto Komui, erano due parti della stessa persona.

Ogni cosa era come se la ricordava, il letto, il Loto sul tavolino... Prese il cambio d'abiti ed esitò un momento prima d'indossarli, realizzando che aveva bisogno di una bella lavata. Decise per una puntatina ai bagni comuni, soltanto dopo avrebbe considerato se andare o meno a confrontarsi con il suo alter-ego.

Lavi non aveva idea di come gestire una situazione così assurda. Camminando verso la stanza che divideva con Bookman non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto vulnerabile fosse questo secondo Kanda, quanto insolito per lui lasciar trasparire le proprie emozioni. Poter vedere il lato nascosto di Yuu, quello che custodiva gelosamente dietro la maschera d'impassibilità con cui si faceva scudo, era per Lavi un dono prezioso. L'atteggiamento così 'aperto' che teneva nei suoi confronti, poi, lo riempiva di gioia; ma anche di tristezza. Perché sapeva che quello non era il vero Yuu, che non appena i due fossero tornati uno avrebbe perso tutto questo. Yuu avrebbe ripreso a ignorarlo, evitarlo e insultarlo, a essere rude e scostante con lui.

Avrebbe tanto voluto che il vero Yuu tenesse a lui allo stesso modo. Invece l'avrebbe preso a calci per scansarlo dalla traiettoria di quell'Akuma, altro che fargli scudo col proprio corpo! Lui, invece, avrebbe dato la vita senza pensarci due volte per salvarlo, se fosse stato necessario; ma Yuu non aveva bisogno di lui. Il suo corpo rigenerava e le ferite subite non duravano mai più di qualche ora, a seconda della gravità. Processo che lo avvicinava pian piano sempre di più alla morte e che lui non poteva impedire in alcun modo.

Sospirò. Gli spezzava il cuore vedere l'altro Yuu spaventato, quel cuore che non avrebbe dovuto avere. Anche se Yuu non lo diceva, gli si leggeva chiaramente negli occhi quanto fosse turbato. Era consapevole della sua reale natura, sapeva di essere condannato, che era solo una questione di  _quando_ sarebbe accaduto. Si vedeva di nuovo come un esperimento di laboratorio. Il suo Yuu.

Lavi s'era adoperato per non far sconfinare il sentimento di amicizia che malgrado tutto lo aveva legato a quel giovane così scontroso eppure così interessante. Aveva seguito scrupolosamente le indicazioni del mentore, Bookman, ma a un certo punto s'era reso conto di aver fallito. Dunque, non gli era rimasto altro da fare se non soffocare le scomode emozioni che aveva iniziato a provare per Yuu. Lui non avrebbe mai capito la profondità dei suoi sentimenti, né gli avrebbe creduto, per cui mantenere inalterato il loro status era il male minore, se voleva continuare a restargli accanto. Bookman non avrebbe mai consentito una cosa del genere, una simile infrazione alle loro regole. Soprattutto se accompagnata da un crimine di eresia. 

Quest'altro Yuu, però, si mostrava piuttosto diverso, dava  quasi l'impressione di ricambiare in qualche misura il suo affetto, sebbene in modo un po' goffo e mascherato. Se una parte di Yuu gli voleva bene, magari poteva sperare che quel sentimento rimanesse anche dopo la 'riunione' dei due... 

Sospirò di nuovo, fermandosi davanti alla porta della propria stanza ed esitando un istante prima di girare la maniglia per entrare. Sperò che nel frattempo il vero Yuu fosse riuscito a instaurare una sorta di rapporto di fiducia con l'alter ego, perché a suo avviso era l'unico modo per vanificare gli effetti dell'Innocence. Avrebbe aspettato qualche minuto ancora, poi li avrebbe raggiunti, a dispetto della promessa fatta.


	4. Con le Unghie e con i Denti

 

##  **Capitolo 4 : Con le Unghie e con i Denti**

 

 

La porta si aprì, proiettando una lama di luce all'interno e Lavi si trovò a incontrare due penetranti occhi scuri che lo scrutavano. Era talmente sovrappensiero, che sussultò per lo spavento nel vedere la figura seduta sul letto e riconoscere in lei qualcuno che mai si sarebbe aspettato di trovare all'interno della sua stanza.

– Yuu! – esclamò, ma il giovane non rispose, continuando a fissarlo con aria triste. – C-Che ci fai qui? – chiese allora, sinceramente preoccupato dall'espressione di lui. Al buio, con i capelli sciolti che gli incorniciavano il viso, ricadendogli sulle spalle, le braccia conserte strette contro il corpo e la schiena china in avanti, pareva un gatto pronto a colpire. Un gatto dal manto nero, che avesse preso possesso d'una scatola e lo guardasse con inquietanti occhi luminosi, investito dalla lama di luce proveniente dalla porta, sfidandolo a scacciarlo. – Hai... già parlato con, ehm, Yuu, ahem, Kanda? – aggiunse; lo metteva estremamente a disagio riferirsi a entrambi con lo stesso nome, però non c'era verso che uno dei due vi rinunciasse, per cui doveva adattarsi. Questo Yuu sembrava non reagire male al fatto che lo chiamasse per nome, avrebbe continuato e con lui si sarebbe riferito all'originale come Kanda. Continuò a fissarlo, in attesa, e Yuu scosse lentamente la testa.

– No. – rispose, abbassando lo sguardo a terra.

– Perché? – Lavi gli si sedette accanto, un'ansia che non sapeva definire s'insinuò d'improvviso a opprimergli il petto. – Dovete... trovare un compromesso. – pressò.

Il giovane scosse di nuovo la testa.

– So già cosa mi direbbe. Lui vuole che io sparisca, che torni tutto come prima dell' _incidente_ con l'Innocence. – disse lentamente, gli occhi velati di dolore. Poi si alzò e, con passo deciso, guadagnò la porta, fermandosi per un momento prima di oltrepassarla. – La mia presenza lo mette in imbarazzo. – aggiunse a denti stretti, ruotando leggermente il viso per poter vedere l'espressione di Lavi con la coda dell'occhio.

– Yuu... – mormorò quest'ultimo, raggiungendolo fuori nel corridoio davanti alla stanza. S'era appoggiato alla ringhiera di ferro e fissava il vuoto davanti a sé, i lunghi capelli corvini mossi appena dal debole vento della sera. Il sole stava tramontando e la sua luce dorata illuminava i lineamenti orientali del giovane, facendone risaltare ancora di più la bellezza. Adesso indossava abiti della giusta misura: dei semplici pantaloni neri e una camicia bianca, come piaceva mettere a Yuu quando non era in uniforme. Ora che ci rifletteva, probabilmente erano di Yuu, doveva averli presi dalla loro stanza prima di venire lì. Lavi si appoggiò a sua volta sulla balaustra, scrutando l'espressione tesa della persona accanto a sé.

– Non sono Yuu. – gli giunse secca la replica del giovane.

Capiva come dovesse sentirsi, eppure nonostante fosse avvezzo a sdrammatizzare, a fingere allegria con la maschera di Lavi che indossava ogni giorno, in quel frangente proprio non ci riusciva.

– Come mai continui a portare i capelli liberi sulle spalle? – chiese d'istinto, non sapendo su cos'altro spostare il discorso.

_Perché a te piacciono così_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere il duplicato di Kanda, _perché so che ami toccarli_ ; ma non poteva dirglielo, non senza tradirsi.

– Per distinguermi da _lui_. – disse invece, serrando più forte le dita attorno al metallo della ringhiera. Per un lungo, interminabile attimo ci fu silenzio; per una volta, Lavi non sapeva come continuare la conversazione. – Perché devo sparire io, e non lui? – disse poi d'improvviso il giovane, lasciandolo spiazzato. – Perché? Anche io sono vivo, anche io provo sentimenti, cosa gli dà il diritto di decidere che devo essere io a morire?

– Oh, Yuu... – mormorò Lavi, attirandolo a sé. Purtroppo, chi decideva era l'Innocence. Non c'era modo d'impedire che l'effetto si esaurisse, per quanto doloroso potesse essere per il secondo Yuu, e lo sapeva anche lui. Proprio per quello era così disperato; e spaventato. In tutta la sua vita non era riuscito a sottrarsi al volere dell'Innocence nemmeno una volta. Anzi, alla fine era diventata la cosa più importante che avesse, a dispetto della schiavitù che per lui rappresentava. – Non accadrà – gli promise – tu e Yuu siete la stessa persona, i tuoi ricordi continueranno a vivere in lui.

Sapeva che non era la medesima cosa, eppure non aveva altre parole da offrire come conforto. Sentì che Yuu tremava fra le sue braccia; ricambiò la stretta per un momento, ma poi si scostò da lui, sollevando il viso a guardarlo. Una lacrima solitaria era fuggita da uno dei suoi occhi, scivolandogli lungo la guancia, però Yuu pareva non farci caso. Vederlo tanto prostrato era insolito e doloroso e non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare per rincuorarlo. Appariva così fragile e smarrito che...

La mente di Lavi si bloccò di colpo interrompendo ogni pensiero logico quando, senza preavviso, il Kanda che aveva fra le braccia gli afferrò saldamente la nuca, unendo le loro labbra. Il suo unico occhio si spalancò a dismisura e non riuscì nemmeno a decidere se rispondere al bacio oppure interromperlo con dolcezza; possibile che Yuu gli volesse davvero bene fino a quel punto? E, se era così, anche quello vero provava gli stessi sentimenti?

Sfortunatamente, non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di riprendersi dallo shock che una voce familiare li apostrofò in tono estremamente alterato.

– Che diavolo significa? – udirono alle loro spalle, separandosi all'istante e voltandosi entrambi verso la persona che aveva appena parlato.

Kanda. Furibondo. Lavi non sapeva proprio dargli torto, vista la situazione e ciò che poteva sembrare. Il suo alter ego tuttavia non pareva né imbarazzato né intimorito, anzi ne sostenne lo sguardo irato e, quando il giovane si avventò su di lui, cercò persino di resistergli.

– Non puoi costringermi! – esclamò, afferrando la mano che l'aveva preso per i capelli. Avrebbe dovuto essere una lotta equa, invece si accorse che l'altro sé stesso, quello che in teoria tutti ritenevano l'originale, era terribilmente più forte di lui.

– Cosa credi di fare? – ruggì questi, sbattendolo con violenza sulla pietra del corridoio. – Ti rendi conto delle conseguenze?

Lavi non riusciva a credere a ciò che stava accadendo: Yuu che prendeva a pugni sé stesso a causa sua! E, forse, forse quella reazione indicava che non condivideva gli stessi sentimenti dell'altro, cosa che decapitava qualunque speranza lui potesse nutrire. Be', in tal caso non avrebbe peggiorato le cose cercando di separarli, giusto?

– Yuu! No, fermati! È stata colpa mia. – confessò, fra lo stupore generale.

Era pronto a farsi colpire senza battere ciglio. Kanda, invece, si limitò a fissarlo, lo sgomento di poco prima sostituito da un'espressione indecifrabile.

– Perché? – chiese semplicemente, mentre l'altro Yuu assisteva in silenzio allo scambio di battute.

– Io... non lo so. È stato un gesto istintivo, lui era tanto disperato che non mi sono reso conto di quello che stavo facendo – rispose Lavi, sforzandosi con tutto sé stesso di apparire sincero – volevo solo... – scosse la testa, interrompendo la frase a metà.

Kanda gli rivolse un'occhiata fra l'incredulo e il disgustato che lo fece rabbrividire, ma non estrasse Mugen per minacciarlo, né lo colpì come Lavi prevedeva. Si era giocato la sua amicizia tutto in un colpo? Gli avrebbe mai più rivolto la parola dopo quel fatto? Sembrava improvvisamente troppo calmo...

– Andiamo. Tu dormi con me d'ora in poi. – disse Kanda al duplicato, afferrandolo saldamente per un braccio e tirandolo in piedi con violenza. Senza aggiungere una parola si voltò, trascinandoselo dietro a forza, a dispetto di come questi s'agitasse per impedirlo.

– Yuu! – lo richiamò Lavi, ma il giovane non si fermò, limitandosi a girare la testa quanto bastava per potergli rivolgere un'occhiata omicida.

– Non osare avvicinarti ancora a lui o a me o ti farò a pezzi. – gli promise; e se quelle parole già gli spezzavano il cuore, l'espressione che vide sul viso dell'altro Yuu, mentre veniva condotto via, fu come ricevere una pugnalata.

Non chiamò il suo nome, non gli chiese alcun aiuto. Negli occhi mostrava un misto di dolore e disperazione, impotenza e rabbia, ma anche la consapevolezza che le cose dovevano per forza andare a finire così.

 

 

Appena furono soli nella _loro_ stanza, Kanda lasciò andare di botto il sosia, facendolo cadere all'indietro, sul letto addossato al muro spoglio.

– Che ti è saltato in mente di farti baciare da lui? – sibilò irato. – Ti prende in giro, non lo capisci? Adesso starà pensando di poter avere mano libera anche con me! Diventerò la favola dell'Ordine Oscuro!

_Ci arresteranno e ci tortureranno fino all'abiura,_ locorreggeva la sua mente.

– È solo questo che ti preoccupa, vero? La tua immacolata reputazione. – gli arrivò la risposta calma dell'altro sé stesso. - Non la prigione, non l'eventuale processo – continuò, come se gli leggesse nel pensiero – la tua reputazione, quella soltanto.

Kanda si era aspettato una replica aspra, una reazione altrettanto rabbiosa, invece il tono triste con cui lui gli parlò lo spiazzò completamente, facendo svanire d'un colpo tutta la furia che sentiva.

– La mia reputazione, sissignore. – sottolineò, allargando le braccia in un gesto sconsolato. – La nostra reputazione; e la nostra vita. _Tu sei_ _me_ , quindi sai che può succedere se si sparge questa voce e arriva alle orecchie sbagliate.

Il giovane parve scosso per un momento, come se il pensiero non l'avesse nemmeno sfiorato. Deglutì a vuoto, sostenendo lo sguardo dell'alter-ego.

– Lavi non dirà una parola, lui ci vuole bene. – ribatté.

Ne sembrava realmente convinto. Eppure quella era una parte di lui, come poteva essere così ingenuo da bersi le recite di Lavi? Kanda scosse la testa, l'espressione turbata. Cosa pensava ora Lavi di lui? Di certo aveva capito che quest'altro Kanda era il lato emotivo che s'era sempre adoperato per soffocare. Avrebbe dato per scontato che ciò che provava lui era lo stesso sentimento che si celava nel suo, di cuore? Come avrebbe potuto guardarlo in faccia d'allora in poi senza sentirsi in imbarazzo mortale?

– Non fare mai più una cosa del genere; e non avvicinarti più a Lavi se non ci sono anche io, è chiaro? – ordinò in tono perentorio. – Hai la mia faccia e sei parte di me, ma quando torneremo uno sarò io quello che dovrà continuare a vivere qui. Non voglio dovermi vergognare per colpa tua, meno che mai essere sbattuto nelle segrete e torturato.

_Di nuovo._

Gli occhi dell'altro sé stesso si riempirono di amarezza nell'udire le sue parole, tanto che Kanda quasi sentì rimorso. Comprendeva ciò che provava, ma non poteva consentire che si concedesse così a Lavi.

– Parli di vergogna e menzogne, ma sei tu quello che mente, persino con sé stesso. – ritorse il giovane. – Tu ami Lavi quanto me, sii onesto per una volta! Ammettilo, almeno con me.

E, forse, avrebbe dovuto farlo da tempo, ma non ci riusciva. Però ora Lavi indirettamente sapeva, anche se lui continuava a negare. Come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi adesso? Aveva bisogno di schiarirsi le idee. Non era mai stato bravo a gestire i sentimenti e l'attuale situazione metteva a nudo in maniera esasperante questa sua incapacità.

– _Tch_. – sbuffò, lanciando addosso alla copia uno yukata, estratto da un cassetto dell'armadio a muro. – Non ti riguarda. Ora dormi, io sarò di ritorno fra poco. – disse, sparendo oltre la porta.

L'altro Kanda, però, sapeva che non sarebbe tornato presto come diceva. Avrebbe meditato per una buona metà della notte, come minimo, e magari si sarebbe addormentato là.

La mattina seguente, quando riaprì gli occhi, lo trovò disteso sul pavimento, sotto un lenzuolo; non l'aveva sentito rientrare, ma era molto stanco... emotivamente distrutto, per essere precisi. Probabile che avesse dormito profondamente per l'intera notte.

Si alzò in punta di piedi per non svegliarlo e uscì di soppiatto dalla camera, fermandosi nel corridoio, indeciso su cosa fare. Aveva appena poggiato le mani sulla ringhiera che sentì rumore di passi avvicinarsi a lui; si voltò verso la fonte da cui proveniva: Lavi.

Subito si mise sulla difensiva, memore delle parole di rimprovero ricevute dall'altro sé stesso. Scrutò il volto del giovane Bookman, in cerca di qualcosa che gli facesse capire cosa pensava degli eventi occorsi la sera prima, ma tutto quel che trovò fu un radioso sorriso.

– Perché hai mentito? – chiese a bruciapelo, prima che Lavi potesse dire qualcosa.

– Perché tengo moltissimo a Yuu e tu sei Yuu, come lui. – rispose il giovane, spiazzandolo. – Non potevo permettere che vi feriste; se pensa sia colpa mia non se la prenderà con te. Anche se... – esitò un momento prima di continuare. – Vorrei indietro il vero Yuu. Per poterglielo dire.

Dirgli cosa? Perché non poteva scegliere lui, invece dell'altro Kanda? Si rabbuiò in volto; cosa significava che voleva indietro il vero Yuu? Il cosiddetto 'vero Yuu' era lì a pochi passi da loro, dietro la porta alle sue spalle!

– Io sono solo una brutta copia, è così, vero? Persino per te. – sussurrò con un filo di voce, scoccandogli un'occhiata sofferente. Quindi aveva perso, l'altro Kanda aveva sempre avuto in mano il cuore di Lavi e non se n'era mai reso conto. S'era ostinato a ricacciare indietro i propri sentimenti e a ignorarlo, mentre lui che l'avrebbe voluto veniva respinto come un falso da quattro soldi.

Il dolore che traspariva dalla sua voce colpì Lavi a fondo, glie lo lesse chiaramente in volto, eppure sapeva che non poteva fare nulla per aiutarlo.

Il giovane gli rivolse un sorriso triste, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

– Non è così semplice. – disse. – Siete incompleti entrambi. La vostra vita si consuma più velocemente perché la state vivendo in due. Non c'è via d'uscita; non potete restare separati...

L'aveva immaginato quando s'era reso conto che erano connessi, ma sentirselo dire in faccia lo rendeva ancora più drammatico. In un modo o nell'altro, sarebbe morto comunque presto.

– Lui... mi ha ordinato di non parlare più con te. – rispose; e, forse, era solo un espediente per sottrarsi a quella conversazione penosa, ma cercò di non pensarci. – È meglio se... mi lasci solo.

– Certo. Cercherò... di farlo ragionare. – promise Lavi; l'abbracciò a sorpresa, lasciandolo senza fiato, per poi allontanarsi lungo il corridoio.

 

 

Sedevano al tavolo più isolato della caffetteria, il posto preferito di Kanda, in silenzio, l'uno lo specchio dell'altro. Lavi li osservava dal lato opposto della sala, di sottecchi, fingendo di essere concentratissimo sul proprio pasto, valutando i progressi del rapporto fra i due.

Non poteva sedersi con loro, Kanda non glie l'avrebbe mai permesso, eppure era esattamente ciò di cui avevano bisogno, discutere della situazione con qualcuno in grado di capire e cercare insieme una soluzione.

Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. In quell'esatto momento una mano guantata gli affibbiò una pacca sulla spalla, facendolo trasalire. Si voltò di scatto, per incontrare il volto sorridente di Allen Walker, uno degli Esorcisti più giovani dell'Ordine Oscuro. Al suo fianco, una graziosa fanciulla di chiare Origini orientali, la sorella del Supervisore Komui Lee, Lenalee.

– Allora – chiese Allen in tono canzonatorio – come va col sosia di Kanda? Il vero Kanda ha già tentato nuovamente di ucciderlo? – si guardò attorno, perplesso. – A proposito, non dovrebbe essere qui con te?

Lavi indicò con un gesto della mano in direzione dei tavoli all'angolo opposto a quello cui sedeva.

– Non l'hanno affidato a me – commentò con aria di sufficienza – Yuu lo sorveglia come un falco.

Allen si voltò a guardare dove gli era stato indicato, perplesso.

– Davvero? – disse; Lavi annuì.

Un po' strano come comportamento, per uno che non ne voleva proprio sapere di avere un duplicato, pensò subito Allen. Scambiò un'occhiata con Lenalee ed entrambi sedettero di fronte a Lavi. In un batter d'occhio il cuoco, Jerry, portò al tavolo pietanze sufficienti per un banchetto reale.

– Buon appetito, Allen! - disse con un sorriso complice, prima di tornare in cucina. Il ragazzetto non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si avventò sul cibo.

– Bookman non ha avuto da ridire? – chiese, fra un boccone e l'altro.

– Probabilmente l'avrebbe fatto, ma Yuu ha preceduto tutti e preteso d'esser lui a occuparsi dell'altro sé stesso. – spiegò Lavi, con una scrollata di spalle. – E io ora sono qui a tenerli d'occhio a distanza di sicurezza.

– Credevo che voi Bookmen aveste accesso ai segreti dell'Ordine Oscuro – commentò Allen, a bocca piena – perché il nuovo Kanda è tanto importante?

Lavi fissò il ragazzo dritto negli occhi, cercando di capire lo scopo di quel piccolo interrogatorio. A ogni modo non poteva biasimarli, se continuavano a non fidarsi completamente di lui.

– Vero, conosciamo ogni cosa riguardante Yuu – disse, soppesando le proprie parole – la versione 'ufficiale', però; che, ovviamente, non copre nemmeno un quarto della verità. Il vecchio pensa che il secondo Yuu potrebbe rivelarcela.

Allen quasi si strozzò con il boccone che stava mandando giù in quel momento, tanto gli era venuto prepotente l'impulso di ridere.

– Illuso – tossì, cercando di respirare – Kanda è sempre Kanda, anche diviso in due.

Lenalee annuì, ridacchiando piano, ma la sua espressione si fece subito grave; in realtà, si era unita a loro perché aveva delle notizie da comunicare.

– Mio fratello ha detto che l'Ispettore Link ha avvisato Lvellie – disse sottovoce – presto sarà qui e chissà cosa accadrà con Kanda. Non oso immaginare. – concluse, scuotendo la testa.

– Yuu non gli consentirà nemmeno di parlarci. – commentò Lavi, che condivideva il sentore di imminente tragedia prospettato da Lenalee. – Ha minacciato persino me di star lontano da entrambi, dopo che avevo cercato di convincerlo a non ripudiare l'altro Yuu. Mi sono lasciato sfuggire che l'avevo visto da solo dopo i test medici e lui è scattato.

Si accorse dall'atteggiamento assunto dalla ragazza che le informazioni appena condivise avevano prodotto un effetto. Si era improvvisamente distratta, interrompendo il pasto, come se stesse rielaborando le sue parole.

– Ecco spiegato come mai Kanda era tanto furioso ieri sera – considerò lei poco dopo – ha quasi assalito mio fratello perché si era lasciato scappare l'altro dall'infermeria e non l'aveva avvisato. Gli ha detto che nessuno deve avvicinarglisi.

Allen aveva seguito lo scambio di battute con interesse, senza tuttavia smettere d'ingozzarsi nemmeno per un istante. Ingoiò rumorosamente il cibo che aveva in bocca, emettendo un sospiro assai soddisfatto e avvicinandosi un'altra portata.

– Oh, molto interessante – commentò, pensieroso, addentando al contempo un grosso pezzo d'arrosto – sembra che questo duplicato nasconda dei segreti. Sarà molto divertente punzecchiarlo, più del ver...

Non riuscì a terminare la frase che Lavi s'alzò di scatto, sbattendo il pugno sul tavolo davanti a lui, quasi facendogli ingoiare insieme cosciotto e osso per lo spavento.

– Non t'azzardare neanche a pensarlo! – esclamò a voce non troppo bassa, sorprendendo anche Lenalee, che si portò le mani davanti alla bocca. – Hai una vaga idea delle conseguenze?! Questo Yuu non è il tuo Kanda, che ha un muro di ghiaccio attorno al cuore! – continuò con foga. - Lui prova sentimenti, è come un bambino appena nato e non sa come gestirli, deve imparare. Lo faresti soffrire, dandogli addosso solo per vendicarti del Kanda originale!

Allen sbatté le palpebre, frastornato, l'osso che ancora gli spuntava dalle labbra. Non aveva mai visto Lavi reagire così. Iniziò ad armeggiare per liberarsi la bocca e rispondere, ma il giovane fu schiantato sul tavolo di botto, da un calcio ben assestato dietro la nuca.

– Apprendista idiota, vuoi chiudere quella boccaccia? – tuonò Bookman, atterrando con grazia dietro Lavi – Attiri attenzione indesiderata. L'ultima volta che ti sei lasciato andare a una scenata del genere è finita che hai spaccato il vetro di una finestra, ti ricordo. – accusò con aria tetra.

Lavi si sollevò, gemendo di dolore e massaggiandosi il viso con espressione offesa. Si guardò bene dal protestare, però.

– Mi spiace, non si ripeterà. – promise e l'espressione dura di Bookman s'ammorbidì un poco.

– Ti ho lasciato dei compiti da attendere, non deludermi – l'informò – io starò via qualche giorno.

Lavi non chiese né perché né percome, annuì e basta; il vecchio mentore non aggiunse altro, gli rivolse soltanto un lungo sguardo carico di significati, prima di voltarsi e lasciarli.

– T'è andata bene. – borbottò Allen, scrollandosi di dosso le briciole.

– Già – concesse Lavi – tu però ricorda quel che ti ho detto. Lascia stare il secondo Yuu.

Allen ricambiò lo sguardo in tralice che ricevette, sotto quello un po' spaesato di Lenalee.

– Capisco cosa vuoi dire, non ci avevo pensato – ammise – prometto che non litigherò con nessuno dei due finché non saranno tornati il Kanda che conosciamo.

Lavi sorrise, tendendogli la mano, prontamente afferrata e stretta; Lenalee si unì al patto, mostrando un'espressione decisa.

– Io farò del mio meglio per dissuadere Lvellie, qualunque cosa abbia in mente. – promise a sua volta.

Poi s'avviò con passo deciso verso il tavolo cui sedevano i due Kanda, lanciando un sorriso furbetto a quello originale, che ricambiò inarcando un sopracciglio. Probabilmente s'aspettava che lei gli chiedesse qualcosa, invece con scatto felino abbracciò da dietro l'altro Kanda, lasciando entrambi a bocca aperta.

– So come ti senti – sussurrò all'orecchio di lui – se hai bisogno di parlare sai dove trovarmi. – poi, a sorpresa, gli piazzò un bacio sulla guancia. – Ti voglio bene, Kanda-kun. – aggiunse, lasciandolo senza fiato, gli occhi ancora dilatati per lo stupore.

Quindi, soddisfatta di sé, rivolse al Kanda originale un nuovo, bel sorriso, giusto mentre questi scattava in piedi gridando: – Lenalee, che diavolo!

Lei lo salutò con la mano e si voltò, fra le risate generali, accompagnate dallo strillo orripilato del fratello, che aveva assistito alla scena da poco distante.

– Non fare scenate – mormorò, passandogli accanto e baciando anche la sua guancia – è per una buona causa.

Dopo di ciò, il Supervisore Komui Lee lasciò la caffetteria ripetendo a ciclo continuo: – La mia Lenalee mi ha dato un bacio...


	5. Accettare l'Inevitabile

##  **Capitolo 5 : Accettare l 'Inevitabile**

 

Kanda lo fissò con aria eloquente, sollevando un sopracciglio, mostrando tuttavia un'insolita calma.

– Cosa ti ha sussurrato all'orecchio? – chiese semplicemente.

Vide che l'altro sé stesso assumeva un'espressione altrettanto eloquente. Appariva molto turbato e anche scioccato.

– Mi ha offerto una spalla su cui piangere – disse a denti stretti – che, ovviamente intendo rifiutare. Non ho bisogno della sua compassione.

Il tono, amareggiato oltre ogni possibile comprensione, colpì Kanda a fondo. Perché sapeva come si sentiva l'altro, perché c'era passato tante volte, ciascuna delle quali aveva aggiunto una pietra al muro che si era costruito attorno al cuore.

– Finiamo di mangiare e andiamo ad allenarci – rispose, evitando di addentrarsi ancora in una discussione che poteva portare solo dolore a entrambi – ti eviterà di pensare; almeno così sperava.

L'alter-ego gli rivolse uno sguardo sorpreso: si preoccupava di lui, adesso? O, piuttosto, di quel che avrebbe potuto dire a Lenalee, se avesse accettato di parlarle?

– Vuoi sfogarti su di me? – chiese in tono provocatorio.

– No – rispose Kanda – desidero soltanto un partner all'altezza. Sono certo che tu, essendo me, sia l'unico a potermi tenere testa.

Era sincero. Non poteva sbagliarsi, dopo tutto erano la stessa persona e questa persona stava dicendo l'assoluta verità. Il secondo Kanda piegò le labbra in una sorta di sorriso e riprese a mangiare.

Gli piaceva molto l'idea di sfidare il suo alter-ego. Avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per combattere alla pari, per offrire una sfida degna di quel nome.

Anche se non era più in grado di attivare l'Innocence, le sue capacità di combattere erano intatte e le avrebbe usate senza remora alcuna.

Quando si alzarono dal tavolo, cercò di non posare lo sguardo sugli altri presenti, le loro occhiate di patetica compassione lo mandavano in bestia. Sì, sfogarsi con un po' di esercizio fisico non poteva che fargli bene.

 

 

Il Supervisore Komui era molto preoccupato. Gli era giunta la notizia che di lì a poco l'Ispettore capo Lvellie sarebbe arrivato alla sede Europea dell'Ordine Oscuro per gestire personalmente il problema dei due Kanda.

La telefonata con cui Lvellie glie lo aveva annunciato, seppure inaspettata, non aveva per nulla sorpreso Komui. Questa eventualità era stata messa in conto nel momento stesso in cui avevano scoperto chi fosse realmente il secondo Kanda. Tuttavia, la prospettiva di dover eseguire un'altra serie completa di test gli piaceva poco. Perché era certo che Lvellie non si sarebbe fermato lì, ne avrebbe voluti fare altri, anche invasivi; prove, esami, all'infinito.

Dal tono che aveva preso il loro ultimo scambio d'idee al telefono, Komui non poteva escludere che l'Ispettore progettasse di tenersi entrambi i Kanda. Anzi era certo che lo scopo primario della sua visita fosse proprio quello: far sì che le due parti di Kanda restassero separate.

Voleva creare due esorcisti autosufficienti da quello che tutti ritenevano uno dei più dotati fra loro. Avrebbe tentato di forzare un'altra Innocence sul secondo Kanda e di rendere definitivo quello mancante di una parte di sé.

Komui non poteva permetterlo, si sarebbe opposto a Lvellie con ogni mezzo a sua disposizione, a costo di scatenare una guerra. Anche perché era altrettanto certo che Kanda non avrebbe permesso che l'altro sé stesso fosse sfiorato nemmeno con un dito da quell'uomo orribile.

Sospirò. Doveva radunare gli altri scienziati per fare il punto della situazione e prepararsi al peggio.

Prima che potesse uscire dal suo ufficio, tuttavia, Lenalee s'affacciò per parlargli.

– Come sta Kanda? – le chiese, sistemandosi con un dito gli occhiali sul naso.

– Il secondo Kanda è prostrato, lo si vede lontano un chilometro. – rispose lei, scuotendo tristemente la testa. – Lui sa cosa lo aspetta e sa che è solo una questione di tempo, glie lo si legge chiaramente negli occhi. Mi si spezza il cuore ogni volta.

Komui annuì, per una volta serio.

– Ascolta – le disse – Lvellie ha confermato che presto sarà qui. Fai in modo di avvisare tutti. Dobbiamo riunirci nella mensa prima possibile per discutere un piano d'azione.

Lenalee annuì, l'espressione grave. Girò sui tacchi e scomparve oltre il vano della porta.

 

“ _Lui... mi ha ordinato di non parlare più con te.”_

Kanda l'aveva presa davvero male, rifletteva Lavi, riordinando le sue trascrizioni e accingendosi a terminare di attendere ai compiti affidatigli dal vecchio Bookman. Se aveva intimato una cosa del genere all'altro sé stesso, significava che non aveva creduto una sola parola di ciò che lui gli aveva detto riguardo al bacio. L'aveva evitato per tutto il giorno, tenendo l'altro Yuu costantemente con sé, persino allenandosi insieme a lui.

Lavi si sedette pesantemente sulla sedia e sospirò. Era davvero una brutta, bruttissima situazione. Un lieve bussare sulla porta lo riscosse da quei pensieri e sollevò la testa verso di essa, curioso di scoprire chi potesse essere che lo cercava.

– Posso disturbarti un momento?

Lenalee. La ragazza si affacciò, abbozzando un sorriso, i corti capelli scuri un poco spettinati; appariva preoccupata, ma alla fine tutti lì lo erano, dopo l'incidente di Kanda.

– Certamente, di cosa hai bisogno? – rispose, ricambiando il sorriso con uno dei suoi perfetti e falsi, adatto alla circostanza.

– Mio fratello ci vuole tutti riuniti alla caffetteria – disse lei – fra mezz'ora, è importante.

Lavi non aveva difficoltà a immaginare di cosa potesse trattarsi, anzi, iniziava a chiedersi come mai tardasse tanto ad accadere.

– Ci sarò, non temere. – promise, mantenendo sulle labbra lo stesso sorriso di prima.

La ragazza annuì e salutò con la mano mentre scompariva oltre la porta, richiudendola dietro di sé.

 

 

Quando Lavi arrivò davanti alla mensa già si sentivano numerose voci discutere all'interno; si fermò un momento nello specchio della porta e gettò uno sguardo nel grande salone.

Komui aveva allestito un'immensa lavagna in fondo a esso e vi stava in piedi accanto, una lunga bacchetta in mano. Reever Wenham, il suo braccio destro, era a pochi passi da lui con l'intera squadra della sezione scientifica, tutti con facce scure da far paura.

– Ehi, Lavi! – lo salutarono diversi Finders, cui rispose con un cenno del capo e uno dei suoi sorrisi di circostanza.

Lenalee lo chiamò da un tavolo più avanti; vicino a lei sedeva Miranda Lotto e Noise Marie di fronte. Avanzò verso di loro e si accomodò sulla panca dov'era Lenalee.

– Allen? – chiese, notando subito l'assenza del giovane.

– Credo stia cercando di tenere lontano dalla riunione l'Ispettore Link. – rispose Lenalee.

Lavi sperò ci riuscisse o la discussione avrebbe avuto vita brevissima. Komui si schiarì la voce, richiamando il suo pubblico al silenzio.

– Come saprete tutti, un effetto inaspettato dell'Innocence ci ha fatto dono di due Kanda – esordì, e a quell'affermazione un mormorio di sconforto serpeggiò fra i presenti – che noi vorremmo tanto far tornare uno soltanto.

Un applauso diffuso si levò dalla sala e Komui sollevò una mano per chiedere nuovamente silenzio.

– Quando? – domandò uno dei Finders. – Parlare con Kanda è diventato ancora più impossibile da quando c'è l'altro.

– Speriamo presto – assicurò Reever – per adesso, purtroppo, il problema è un altro.

– L'Ispettore Lvellie sta per arrivare e le sue intenzioni non sono buone. – riprese Komui. – Avrete sentito parlare dei secondi Esorcisti. – continuò, il tono cupo; un altro mormorio, questa volta carico di esclamazioni inorridite. – Ebbene, temiamo che il nostro amato Ispettore voglia sottoporre il secondo Kanda allo stesso procedimento.

Il vociare inorridito aumentò d'intensità, tanto che Reever dovette di nuovo richiamare i presenti al silenzio.

– Calmatevi – disse a voce alta – per adesso è solo un timore, fondato, certo, ma la situazione non è ancora a quel punto. Siamo qui riuniti per cercare d'evitarlo. Ognuno dovrà collaborare come può.

Anche Johnny si fece avanti, protendendo le mani per calmare le rimostranze indignate di tutti.

– Il nostro compito sarà di tenere sempre sotto controllo chiunque arrivi dalla sede centrale. – disse, mentre alle sue spalle sia Reever che Komui annuivano – Qualunque cosa vi sia chiesta di fare voi riportatela subito a Reever.

Un mormorio d'approvazione si sollevo dall'intera platea. Lavi sentì un brivido salirgli lungo la schiena. No, tutto ciò non prometteva niente di buono.

– Che sta succedendo qui?

Tutti i presenti si voltarono verso l'origine della voce che, ovviamente, apparteneva all'Ispettore Howard Link. Aggrappato a lui, Allen sorrideva con aria idiota, salutando tutti.

– Mi dispiace – disse, imbarazzato – io ci ho provato, lo giuro.

– Una riunione cui non sono stato invitato, dunque. – commentò Howard Link. – Devo presumere che si stesse discutendo di attività non autorizzate.

– Oh, no, no, Ispettore. – ribatté Komui, un sorriso gioviale che fece inarcare un sopracciglio al suo braccio destro, il quale scambiò un'occhiata in tralice con gli altri scienziati. – Stavamo per dare una dimostrazione sul funzionamento della mia ultima invenzione! – gridò felice, sollevando le braccia al cielo. – Komurin Super Deluxe Golden Special 7!

– Tutti a terra! – gridò Reever di rimando.

Lavi afferrò Lenalee appena in tempo, trascinandola sotto il tavolo con sé, prima che la parete alla loro sinistra fosse sfondata in un tremendo boato. Un robot molto simile a un ragno meccanico ruppe il pavimento nel piazzarvi sopra una delle sue zampe e avanzò nel salone, fra le urla di paura generali. Komui armeggiò con un telecomando, premendo un grosso tasto rosso.

– Komurin, fai vedere all'Ispettore le tue incredibili capacità culinarie! – gridò, un sorriso folle sul viso.

Il robot iniziò a ruotare le sue quattro braccia. Prima che chiunque potesse fare un movimento, ne allungò una verso la porta e, afferrando con la mano a pinza sia Allen che l'Ispettore Link li legò come salami con lo spago da arrosto.

– Allen! – gridò Lenalee, cercando di rialzarsi per aiutarlo.

– Vedi se riesci a farglieli mollare – disse Lavi in tono urgente – io cerco di far mollare a tuo fratello quel telecomando!

Si scambiarono un cenno d'intesa e scattarono entrambi verso i rispettivi obiettivi. Lenalee attivò i suoi Dark Boots e colpì il robot, mentre Lavi si unì agli altri scienziati che già stavano cercando di disarmare Komui del dannatissimo telecomando.

Qualche momento e livido più tardi, era Komui quello legato come un salame su un tavolo della caffetteria e Komurin giaceva in pezzi poco distante.

– Vedete di tenere sotto controllo quel pazzo del vostro Supervisore! – ringhiò l'Ispettore Link, non appena si fu rimesso in piedi, scrollandosi gli abiti. – L'Ispettore Lvellie sarà qui a giorni e deve trovare tutto in ordine. Ci siamo capiti?

– Certamente – promise Reever, accompagnando fuori della caffetteria l'uomo, seguito a pochi passi da Allen – certamente!

Scambiò uno sguardo in tralice con il giovane, che annui. Si sarebbe occupato lui dell'Ispettore Link.

Lavi tirò un sospiro, spostando la sua attenzione di nuovo su Komui. L'uomo gli rivolse un sorriso scaltro e Lavi annuì.

– Lo so, questa volta era necessario – disse, iniziando a slegare l'uomo – solo, avresti potuto avvisarci, ci siamo spaventati a morte sul serio. Spero davvero che non sia necessario usarlo per impedire che facciano a pezzi il secondo Kanda, nel tentativo di renderlo uguale all'originale.

Lenalee, che nel frattempo si era avvicinata al gruppetto, posò una mano sulla spalla del fratello con fare comprensivo, l'espressione altrettanto seria. Il volto di Komui fu attraversato da una smorfia amara.

– Già – commentò piano – tuttavia, dobbiamo essere pronti. Allora, ognuno di voi sa perfettamente quello che deve fare. – annunciò poi a gran voce. – Tenetemi aggiornato.

 

 

Lavi tornò alla biblioteca, gli erano rimaste ancora un paio di cose da trascrivere e non voleva che si ammucchiassero per il giorno seguente.

Cercò di concentrarsi sul lavoro che doveva fare, ma gli risultava estremamente difficile con il disordine che aveva in testa in quel momento. La preoccupazione per i due Yuu, quella per gli scomodi sentimenti che provava per loro, quella per il destino che attendeva tutti quanti nella guerra attualmente in corso...

Il vecchio Bookman l'avrebbe di certo colpito con un libro o peggio con uno dei suoi terribili calci volanti, per i pensieri che gli si agitavano ora nel cervello. Aveva il dono di leggergli dentro come se li stesse recitando a voce alta, quei pensieri.

Un po' si biasimava di suo per questa incapacità di mantenere il fuoco su ciò che era importante per lui in quanto apprendista Bookman. Gli era stato insegnato a compartimentalizzare, a suddividere la mente in stanze della memoria per mantenere ogni pensiero ordinatamente riposto al loro interno, pronto per essere richiamato all'occorrenza. Le emozioni di cui era preda negli ultimi tempi compromettevano tutto questo, creavano un errato indice d'importanza con Yuu in cima, generando disordine fra i suoi pensieri. Era come se tutte le stanze della memoria fossero a soqquadro.

Lavi vergò l'ultima parola e chiuse il libro delle registrazioni, scuotendo mestamente il capo; e, tanto per ribadire la situazione, la sua mente visualizzò Yuu. Be', ora era stanco morto, avrebbe cercato di far ragionare Yuu il giorno seguente, per il momento l'unica cosa che desiderava era un comodo letto e coperte calde; e tranquillità. Cosa che, finché Bookman Senior era in viaggio, non gli sarebbe certo mancata.

Finì in fretta di riporre gli ultimi libri e si precipitò verso la propria stanza, lanciandosi immediatamente sopra le lenzuola, ancora vestito. Credeva di addormentarsi subito, invece, nonostante la stanchezza, un turbine di pensieri, quello stesso identico turbine di cui si rammaricava poco prima, gli affollava la mente. Decise di leggere un poco, per conciliarsi il sonno.

Aveva appena preso in mano un libro che la porta scricchiolò leggermente, aprendosi piano e rivelando Kanda dietro di essa. Il giovane entrò in silenzio, con aria guardinga, come se temesse di essere spiato, chiudendo subito l'uscio alle proprie spalle.

– Yuu? – esclamò Lavi, esterrefatto. Indossava ancora i soliti pantaloni neri e la semplice camicia bianca.

Aveva anche lasciato di nuovo i capelli sciolti sulle spalle e lo guardava come se lui sapesse esattamente perché era lì.

– Sono riuscito a sfuggire alla _sua_ sorveglianza quando è andato a meditare. – gli rispose sottovoce. – Volevo vederti.

Gli si avvicinò, togliendogli il libro dalle mani e appoggiandolo sulla scrivania alla quale era seduto, per poi chinarsi su di lui, inondandolo con le lunghe ciocche corvine. Una cascata di pece lo circondò come una cortina e Yuu afferrò la sua chioma scarlatta, unendo nuovamente le loro labbra. Con più decisione questa volta, lasciandolo stupefatto e incapace di reagire.

Il profumo di Yuu era intossicante e le movenze ipnotiche, estranianti. Nel momento in cui il giovane gli portò le mani sui propri fianchi, però, sedendosi su di lui e adoperandosi per sbottonarsi la camicia mentre lo baciava, Lavi tornò di colpo in sentimenti. Interruppe il contatto, voltandosi di lato e bloccò le mani di Kanda, scostandolo da sé, dolcemente ma con risolutezza.

– Non ho nessuna intenzione di approfittarmi dell'altro te, Yuu, se è questo che pensi. – disse in tono serio, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. – Non farei mai una cosa del genere. Una relazione come questa, tra l'altro, non è cosa da sbandierare con leggerezza, da queste parti – l'ammonì in tono calmo – troppa religione in giro.

Kanda emise un suono seccato, che voleva essere sprezzante e invece gli uscì fuori più come una esclamazione di disappunto.

Lavi continuò a fissarlo, nel tentativo di leggere le sue vere intenzioni. Cosa si aspettava che facesse? Che andasse fino in fondo senza alcuno scrupolo? Avrebbe tanto desiderato stringerlo a sé, baciarlo con passione e andare ben oltre, non poteva negarlo; tuttavia, per come stavano le cose, sentiva di stare approfittando di Yuu. Non voleva averlo così, nell'incertezza che le sue azioni non fossero dettate da veri sentimenti.

– Come l'hai capito? – chiese Kanda, sostenendo lo sguardo che lo scrutava; intendeva suonare noncurante e invece la sua voce aveva finito per tradire solo delusione.

Lavi rise piano, forzando il seduttore mancato ad alzarsi. Perché mai aveva tentato una cosa del genere, piuttosto che intimargli semplicemente di stare alla larga dall'altro Yuu?

– Ah, Yuu, sei incorreggibile – lo canzonò – puoi anche scioglierti i capelli e indossare gli stessi abiti del tuo alter-ego, ma baciare te è come mettere in bocca un pezzo di ghiaccio. – continuò, e l'affermazione gli guadagnò un'occhiata omicida. – Yuu, i tuoi sentimenti li ha lui, vero? – domandò allora. – Tu non riesci a provare altro che rabbia, è così?

– _Tch_.

Ricevette in risposta il solito suono sprezzante, indice che aveva colto nel segno. Sospirò. Yuu era sempre Yuu, persino nelle condizioni in cui si ritrovava adesso. Cocciuto e ostinato.

– Non lo sfiorerò più nemmeno con un dito, te lo prometto. – disse ancora.

“ _Aspetterò che tu sia tornato quello di sempre,”_ avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma si trattenne.

Kanda lo fissò con odio e uscì, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

 

 

Kanda era furioso, amareggiato, persino scioccato di aver fatto una cosa del genere ed essersi reso ridicolo agli occhi di Lavi. Desiderava così tanto avere anche lui quel bacio, che non si era posto il problema di poter essere riconosciuto dalla sua incapacità di esprimere le emozioni. In realtà, si era accorto di aver subito un peggioramento da quando l'Innocence lo aveva sdoppiato, ma allora non aveva ricollegato le due cose.

Ciò che era peggio, avesse ancora avuto qualche dubbio, ora Lavi poteva dirsi certo che i sentimenti mostrati dall'altro sé erano anche suoi. Aveva persino sottolineato quanto _quel_ tipo di attrazione fosse considerato empio. Imprecò contro sé stesso e la propria stupidità. Se non fosse riuscito a 'riassorbire' l'altra parte di sé sarebbe impazzito prima che morto, tanto più che detta 'parte' non collaborava affatto.

Rientrò sbuffando nell'alloggio che ormai divideva con il secondo Kanda, senza preoccuparsi che questi lo vedesse nello stato in cui era. Non era abituato a considerare le possibili reazioni degli altri al suo comportamento e non contava una parte di sé come elemento dell'equazione. Forse dava per scontato che, essendo un altro lui, fosse solidale; di certo non si aspettava la vera e propria scenata che invece seguì.

Appena si accorse che indossava gli stessi suoi abiti, il giovane perse completamente il controllo.

– Che hai fatto? – l'accusò in tono aspro. – Sei andato da _lui_ , vero? Vestito come me, perché credesse che fossi io! Mi hai usato per averlo tutto per te, senza doverti esporre, confessandogli cosa provi per lui!

– Non è come credi. – gli rispose laconico; era troppo amareggiato per litigare proprio con sé stesso in quel momento, per qualcosa di futile come la gelosia, nientemeno.

– No? Ti ha rifiutato, vero? – ritorse l'altro Kanda con un ghigno compiaciuto. – Ha capito subito che non ero io, eh?

– Yuu. – disse lui, lasciandolo sconcertato; era la prima volta che lo chiamava col suo stesso nome, ed era strano. Kanda esalò un respiro rassegnato, poi riprese a parlare. – Volevo solo essere certo che non si approfittasse di te. Ha passato l'esame, giurando anche che mai lo avrebbe fatto con nessuno dei due. – concluse con voce atona.

Era una menzogna a metà, ma l'altro parve colpito e smise d'inveirgli contro. Sedette invece in silenzio sul letto, improvvisamente abbattuto, il volto esageratamente serio. Adesso, quasi gli sembrava di guardarsi dal di fuori del proprio corpo e avrebbe tanto voluto leggere i suoi pensieri.

_"Vorrei indietro il vero Yuu. Per poterglielo dire."_

Erano le parole che risuonavano nella mente del giovane. Ora sapeva cosa intendesse Lavi, e cosa doveva fare. Solo, ne avrebbe avuto il coraggio?

– Certo. – disse, più a sé stesso che all'altro Kanda.

Quindi non proferì più parola, limitandosi a osservarlo mentre si spogliava, per mettersi a dormire in terra sul futon che si era procurato.

 

 

Aveva sognato il _laboratorio_. Si era visto di nuovo bambino su quel lettino medico, con intorno gli scienziati che parlavano di liberarsi di lui, mettendolo in stasi. Non gli era più capitato di avere quegli incubi da molto, molto tempo. Più precisamente, dal momento in cui Komui aveva isolato i frammenti del tracciato mentale che avevano cercato di sovrapporre al suo e lo aveva liberato da ogni ricordo estraneo.

Allora era riuscito a sigillare tutto ciò che riguardava i maledetti esperimenti nel più profondo della propria mente e a lasciarselo definitivamente alle spalle.

Pace, dopo tanto tempo. A saperlo, che per Komui sarebbe stato così facile cancellare i ricordi non suoi, ne avrebbe chiesto l'aiuto molto, molto tempo prima...

Ora, grazie all'Innocence, gli sembrava di ricominciare da capo; era stato _manipolato_ e non era nemmeno sicuro di _cosa_ fosse. Vestendosi in silenzio insieme all'altro sé stesso ne scrutò il viso, accorgendosi dall'espressione tetra di lui che doveva aver fatto gli stessi sogni. Era pallido come un cadavere, i suoi lineamenti erano tesi e gli occhi forzatamente inespressivi, la fronte corrucciata e le labbra curvate all'ingiù, in una smorfia che definire contrariata era un eufemismo.

Gli fece semplicemente cenno di seguirlo, di certo nel luogo in cui amava allenarsi, visto che ormai era diventata routine, che lo facessero insieme tutte le mattine, appena svegli. Quasi gli sarebbe sembrato che ogni cosa fosse tornata come prima, se lo sparring partner non fosse stato un secondo _'lui'_. Non poteva dire di non comprenderne le ragioni, sapeva bene perché pretendesse di tenerlo lontano da Lavi; tuttavia, si riteneva in grado di gestire la situazione. Non avrebbe più commesso errori. Doveva solo convincere l'altro sé a lasciarlo andare per la sua strada.

Forse era giunto il momento di affrontare di nuovo la questione, partendo dagli incubi che condividevano.

– È da quando abbiamo iniziato che sei distratto. – esordì, sorprendendo il vero Kanda. – Hai sognato gli esperimenti, non è così?

Il giovane gli rivolse un'occhiata scossa. Perché quella domanda, tutto d'un tratto, a bruciapelo? Significava forse che lui aveva avuto gli stessi incubi? E, se era di questo che si trattava, perché sembrava tanto calmo?

– Se anche fosse? – ribatté, fingendo noncuranza.

– Smetti per un momento di pretendere che io non sia reale! – l'accusò l'alter-ego, incrociando con forza le loro spade. – Vedo le stesse cose che vedi tu, sento allo stesso tuo modo. Io sono te e tu aspetti con impazienza che io muoia!

Sì, non poteva negarlo. Attendeva che l'effetto dell'Innocence svanisse, non vedeva l'ora di ritornare quello di prima. E, sì, questo implicava che l'altro sé stesso doveva sparire, o _morire_ , come lo definiva lui.

– So come ti senti. – rispose, abbassando Mugen e facendo per avvicinarglisi, ma il giovane scansò la mano che gli porgeva con rabbia, indietreggiando di un passo.

– Davvero? Tu sei quello che sopravviverà! Come pensi che mi senta? – ritorse. – Vorrei soltanto vivere la mia vita, fintanto che ne ho una. Perché non deve essere possibile?

La rabbia impotente nei suoi occhi, il dolore, la disperazione che non riusciva più a nascondere. Anche se cercava di convogliare nella propria espressione solo collera, si rifletteva sui lineamenti normalmente imperturbabili, conferendogli un aspetto stravolto. Rendendosene pienamente conto, il giovane emise un'esclamazione irritata e si portò una mano al viso, nel tentativo di calmarsi.

Kanda era passato attraverso tutto quel dolore già una volta, dopo aver saputo la verità su di sé e sul come avevano fatto di lui ciò che era adesso. Non aveva bisogno di ripercorrere di nuovo ogni dannatissima cosa da capo. Non quando era altrettanto impotente di allora. La sua postura s'irrigidì, il volto una maschera di ghiaccio.

– Siamo Esorcisti, la nostra vita non ci appartiene più. – affermò in tono piatto.

L'altro lo fissò incredulo: come poteva? Come poteva dimostrare tanto cinismo e insensibilità? Erano la stessa persona, _come poteva_?

– _Tu_ sei un Esorcista, io non sono più compatibile con l'Innocence! – quasi gli gridò in risposta, sebbene non avesse affatto intenzione di alzare la voce. Il suo autocontrollo era troppo fragile. Incontrò lo sguardo del vero Kanda, aspettandosi di leggervi disapprovazione per quello sfoggio di debolezza e trovandovi invece preoccupazione, mista a... paura? D'improvviso spalancò gli occhi, comprendendo a pieno ciò che li attendeva entrambi. – Tenteranno di forzare di nuovo la mia compatibilità, vero? La scelta dunque è fra la tortura e la morte per me, è così? – disse in un sussurro, un tremito appena percettibile che gli scuoteva il corpo.

Kanda annuì lentamente; era ciò che temeva. Avrebbe cercato d'impedirlo con ogni mezzo se ci avessero provato, ma la prospettiva restava comunque terribilmente concreta.

L'altro sé stesso si appoggiò con tutto il peso sulla propria spada, una comune katana, fissando con occhi sbarrati il terreno. Non lasciò trapelare nessun'altra emozione, ma Kanda sapeva bene cosa stava provando. Forse era stato troppo inflessibile con lui.

Gli si avvicinò, tendendo le braccia e attirandolo a sé, stringendolo forte, come avrebbe voluto che qualcuno avesse fatto con lui quando era solo e disperato nel laboratorio. Percepì la sua sorpresa, la confusione, e allora gli passò una mano fra i capelli, lentamente, con fare rassicurante.

_Le parole sono sempre una forza che si cerca fuori di sé._

– Siamo soli qui, nessuno ti vede. Puoi piangere. – gli disse piano, e lo sentì abbandonarsi contro di lui.

_Non posso costringerlo a sacrificarsi per me, lui... è vivo, pensa, soffre. E ha paura di morire._

 


End file.
